Little Letters
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU. A continuation from Letters from War. Natsu and Lucy still find that no matter what they need each other, and letters, in their lives no matter what adventure they go on. CHAPTER 10: Double Date. (tumblr request) Natsu and Lucy go on a double date with Zeref and Mavis. The girls have a great time and Zeref learns what it means when Natsu says "I owe my life..."
1. The First Date

Hey guys! I'm so happy so many people liked **Letters from War.** And now I'm super happy to continue it! If you haven't read it yet, I would at least suggest reading the first chapter, although this could stand alone.

I really hope you like this story! **Please note: I have never eaten seafood except for shrimp so.. yeah.**

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Lucy was a nervous wreck. It had been a few weeks since Natsu was released from the hospital. She had seen him almost every day since, she either went to his brothers home and hung out with there as Zeref worked or Natsu was dropped off at her house for the day. Since she worked at home it worked out for the both of them. He was getting better walking on his crutches, but he still needed someone with him during the day. Or at least that's what Dr. Zeref said.

She tugged on her dress, not sure if her cleavage was too much or not enough. It was a mint green sleeveless summer dress. A little keyhole opening was right below her breasts. Strappy tan sandals felt much better than the heels Levy tried to make her wear.

She ran back to the bathroom to touch up on her makeup, again. Tonight was special. It was their first date.

She was surprised when he asked, and not because she didn't want to. She was so excited for it! She just thought he might wait until he got his prosthetic leg first. He was in the fitting process for it but it would still be months until he was on his own feet.

He didn't want to wait that long, and he didn't want her to wait either. So a few days ago he asked her to dinner.

So here she was, as nervous as a teenager going on a date for the first time.

"GAHH!" Lucy almost fell walking into the living room, "Plue!"

 _KNOCK, KNOCK_

"Ah! He's here!" she dropped her purse on the couch and ran to the door, stopping to flatten her hair and dress.

"Hey," a familiar grin and pink hair greeted her when she opened the door.

"Yosh! Hey Lucy!"

She moved aside to let him in, "Nah. I'm ready to go if you are! Hope ya don't mind driving.."

"I told you It was fine," she ran to grab her purse and locked the door behind her, "I need to know where to go though."

"Nope, you'll just have to follow my directions!" he let go of one of his crutches and pulled her close to his chest.

"Oh!" she hugged him back, blushing like mad. She had learned quick that he had no sense of personal space, and liked hugs.

"..you smell good.." he said as he tucked his nose in her hair.

She hid her face deeper into his shirt, noting that he smelt heavily. Men's cologne was the best remedy for anything. Especially the fresh pine that Natsu wore.

"Well, ready to go?" Natsu stumbled, picking up his crutch. He stepped down and turned to wait on her.

"You bet," she walked next to him, placing her hand on his back.

"..you look.. really pretty.." his cheeks flushed.

Lucy smiled, he told her that every time her saw her. She had a good feeling he was trying very hard to impress her and make sure she knew how he felt. It was so sweet.

"Thank you, Natsu," she helped him into the car and before she put his crutches in the back she kissed his cheek, "You look pretty good yourself."

His face and hair matched. He was in cargo shorts, a black t-shirt underneath a long-sleeved red button flannel shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the shirt was completely undone. Finishing off his outfit was a lone flip flop.

She could see his tattoo peeking out, she had yet to ask what it was.

She climbed into the drivers side, "OK. Now where to?"

* * *

"Take a left here," Natsu grinned as Lucy turned into a parking lot.

"Is this it?" She turned off the car and stared at the restaurant.

"Yep. Best seafood in all of Magnolia!" he looked at her, a little shy, "I hope it's OK.."

"It's great" Lucy squeezed his hand, "I haven't had seafood in a while. This'll be great."

"Yosh! Let's go then! I'm starving," he threw open his door and started to get out.

"Wait!" Lucy ran out to get his crutches, "Oh.."

He was holding onto the door, standing at his full height. Lucy barely came up to his collarbone.

"Lucy?" Natsu reached for his crutches, feeling unstable without them. Lucy handed them to him still in a daze.

"You're weird," Natsu closed the car door with his butt.

She finally snapped out of her head, "Hey! I am not!"

"Surrreee," they made their way inside slowly, it had rained the day before and Lucy didn't want him to fall, "You were staring at me like I was your dinner or something. You must be pretty hungry. But it's OK, I like a girl with a big appetite."

"I was not.. staring.." Lucy blushed at him implications, she wasn't that type of girl! It wasn't her fault her was attractive..

"Whatever ya say weirdo."

Lucy lightly smacked his shoulders, earning a laugh from him as they walked inside.

"Hello! Welcome to 8-Island! How many?" a cheery waitress greeted them.

"Two, can we get a seat by the window?" Natsu beamed at the lady.

"Of course," she grabbed menus, "just follow me.." she trailed off when she looked at Natsu up and down.

Natsu swallowed, trying to pretend he didn't notice. Lucy actually didn't notice the looks he was getting from her or the other customers as they passed.

"Here you go," the waitress pursed her lips as Lucy helped Natsu sit and place his crutches against the wall, "What can I get you to drink?"

"A water with lemon, please," Lucy smiled, sitting across from Natsu.

"Just a soda," Natsu kept his eyes on Lucy so he could ignore the stares. He still wasn't used to them.

Once the waitress left, Natsu's mood lightened, "Look out the window, Lucy!"

"Oh wow," it was a view of the sea, the sky was painted all shades of pink, yellow, and orange, the light making the water shine, "It's beautiful."

"This was my favorite place as a kid. Dad brought me and Zeref here all the time," he glanced at his hands on the table, "I thought you might like it. Once we saw a dolphin.. and we came here real early one time 'cause we were goin fishing and saw sea turtles going back to the water.."

Lucy placed her hands on top of his, "I love it already. A great place for a first date," she ignored his blushing face, knowing her's was the same, "what's good to eat here?"

Natsu went into a long rant, critiquing most of the menu. Lucy knew he liked to eat, that was pretty obvious.

"Are we ready to order?" the waitress returned, setting their drinks on the table. She was looking directly at Lucy, eyeing Natsu with caution.

"Yes, I'd like some crab legs and a side of hush puppies, please," Lucy had never tried them before, but Natus said they were great.

"Yes. And for you, sir?"

"Yeah.. A 3 pound lobster.. fried shrimp.. and I want some crab cakes. Fries on the side."

Lucy's eyes widened. He could eat that much in one sitting?

"Of course," she said no more, looked down and then walked away.

Natsu was scowling as she left, "Everything OK?"

"Yep! he flashed her a happy grin, "I'm on a date with a pretty lady. Everything's better than OK."

"..oh hush," Natsu took her hands back in his and rubbed his thumbs over her smooth fingers.

"So how the doctor the other day?" she never got the chance to ask.

"Fine. They gotta take more off my knee.. make it more flat or something.. but I'll actually get the leg in a month."

"Oh that's great!"

"Yeah, take a few months of therapy," he sighed, but looked happy, "but at least I'll get some of my independence back. I'm sick of these crutches, I got blisters from 'em."

"Aww," she leaned forward, unintentionally giving him a peep, which he quickly averted his gaze from, "how about after dinner I help with that?"

"H-Huh?!" his face burned, "You're uh.. what do you.. mean?"

"I've got some massage oil for blisters, I have to use it because i run a lot. What did you think.." she could feel his hands sweat and his face red, "Oh.. wait.. NO!"

 _Great job Lucy! Putting the wrong ideas in his head already!_

"Oh.. good," his gaze went out the window, "I uh.. wanna wait.."

"Wait?"

"Yeah, ya know.. sex.. I want to wait until I'm married."

Lucy watched as a barrier went up around him. It was completely uncommon these days to wait. It was something precious that had been lost to time..

"Here you are, enjoy!" the waitress dropped off their plates with another waiter and they left.

"Let's dig in!" Natsu ripped his crab cakes in half and stuffed one in his mouth.

"What made you decide to wait?" Lucy had a hard time getting her crab leg to open, but soon found how delicious they were.

"Oh," Natsu ate slower, something lucy never saw him do, "I told you my high school was a stuffy place full of bratty rich kids didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Well, most of 'em did whatever the hell they wanted. They didn't had to work for nothing. The only reason me and Zeref went there was because mom was the principal when she was alive. None of them cared about anything but themselves."

"He stuffed a few shrimp in his mouth, "Like it?" when she raised an eyebrow he chuckled, "the crab."

"Yes! It's amazing," she giggled as she took another bite.

"Good!" he finished off the shrimp and drooled over his lobster.

"So, a stuffy private school where no one cares?"

"Yeah. My junior year, almost every single girl in my class was pregnant. It was awful. They talked about it in class all the time! Even the teachers did!"

He stuck his tongue out as if he was re-living it, "But the worst part was the guys. Only a handful were still with the girl and planning on helping. Most of 'em acted like she didn't exist and moved on. Some even got more than one girl pregnant!"

Lucy grimaced, that sounded horrible.

"I never wanted that to happen, ever. So I promised myself that I'd wait," he took a quick glance at Lucy's face, "I know that's weird.. and uh.. if that's a problem.. um.."

He blushed as his face fell, Lucy wanted to pinch his cheeks into a smile. She felt so.. touched. Men like Natsu hardly existed anymore.

"It's not weird and no it's no a problem," he smile grew as his eyes sparkled.

"Really?"

"Yes," she pushed her plate away. She was finished, but Natsu still had half a lobster, "something similar happened to me."

"Yeah?" his mood had lightened tremendously, a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"A few girls I knew slept around, a lot. One got a disease, two got pregnant.. by the same guy just days apart. Even after all that they tried to hook me up with guys like they liked, it was just too much."

Natsu closed his eyes and shook his head.

"So like you, I decided to wait, a few kisses here and there. But nothing else."

"Oh.. heh," his nervous laugh caught her off guard, "What is it?"

"Umm.. you were my first.."

Natsu raised a fist to cover his mouth, his other arm laid on the table, tapping it in a nervous habit.

Lucy raised her hands to cover her smile, he was embarrassed and she didn't want to make it worse. But he was just so cute.

"Natsu, that's so sweet."

He coughed, rubbing his neck, "It's not.. well I'm not.." he coughed again, "..a loser."

He whispered the last part and Lucy almost missed it, "No. Absolutely not."

Natsu stared her expressionless for a few minutes. Lucy felt nervous under his gaze. His lip twitched, a grin slowly blossomed on his face.

"Yosh! You're the best Lucy!" he took one of her hands in his and kissed it, "I mean it."

Lucy stood and leaned over the table to kiss him, he was surprised but quickly reciprocated the gesture.

A sweet an innocent act of affection. She released his lips, he caressed her cheek, just grinning away.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah," his face was pink as he motioned for the waitress.

"Yes?" she directed her question at Lucy.

"We're ready for the check, please."

"Ah yes, but no dessert?" the woman giggled at her own joke, "Here you are, I'll be back in a moment to get it."

Natsu grabbed it before Lucy could see, "Hey!"

"The man always pays Lucy," he winked.

"Not always," Lucy challenged, "I pay next time."

"Sure," he looked up at her, "Wait. Next time?"

She laughed at his awed face, "Well yeah. There will be a next time, right?"

He dug through his wallet and pulled out two cards, "Hell yeah! I'm all fired up now!"

Lucy giggled again, Natsu felt pride swell in his chest every time she laughed.

"I'll just take this," the waitress came back, "Oh. A military ID?"

"Yeah," Natsu looked down at the table, "It's actually a Veteran's ID. This place has a military discount right?"

"Oh yes! I didn't realize.. I'm so sorry, sir! I'll be right back!"

Blinking, Lucy watched her go, "What was that about?"

"She's been lookin at me weird ever since we got here," Natsu drained the rest of his soda, "You didn't notice? She wasn't the only one staring."

"What?" Lucy glanced around the room, a few people were taking quick glances at her date, "UGH! How rude!"

"Don't let it bother ya," he got her attention by taking her hands, "It sucks. But the only eyes I care about staring are yours."

She bit her lip, he was being so romantic without even trying.

"Wow. That was really corny."

Lucy snorted. The waitress returned before she could reply.

"Again, I'm sorry sir," she placed the receipt in front of him.

Natsu nodded and put his cards away, "Ready, Lucy?"

"Yes," she grabbed his crutches and helped him stand.

Lucy couldn't help but gush over this man. He was kind, strong, loyal, brave.. He didn't let anything keep him down for long.. His values matched her, and she'd begun to think she'd never find a man like that.

"Oh!" when they got to the door it was sprinkling, "Wait here and I'll go get the car."

"No. I'll be OK."

"Natsu! Are you sure?" one leg and crutches and he was still faster than her.

"Yep!" he slid on one foot over the water, giving Lucy a mini heart attack.

"You'll fall!" she ran after him as he skated across the parking lot.

"Never! Salamander never falls-" his crutches slipped from under him, "dammit!"

Luckily, Lucy was able to catch him in time.

"Geez. Be careful, we don't need you breaking the other leg."

"Heh, sorry," he rested his forehead against hers.

She stared into his eyes, joy and content were the only emotions she saw. She hoped he saw the same. She kissed his nose quickly.

"Let's go, I want you to relax. That oil will help you a lot."

"Yosh!"

* * *

"Bye!" Lucy waved as Zeref and Natsu drove off. Natsu complained for 5 minutes about feeling like a teenager needing dad to pick him up.

"That dork.." Lucy shook her head, picking up her empty wine glass and his beer bottle, "What's that?"

A piece of paper was under the bottle. A letter.

 _Lucy,_

 _You're actually in the kitchen cleaning right now so I'll keep this short. Today.. was great. I've eaten there a bunch of times but this time was so much better. You just don't know how awkward I really am around people. It's cause I'm so comfortable around you. And about the waiting thing.. thanks for not laughing at me. Not even Zeref thought I was smart for making that decision. And I'm really happy you feel the same. So yeah. And that oil massage is gonna be a more than one time thing, I feel great! So, how about next week we go see a movie? That Disney movie is coming out, we can go see that if ya like. Unless you want to go see a grown-up movie. But those aren't any fun. Anyway, you're about to come back so that's it._

 _Love from not-so-far-away,_  
 _Natsu_

* * *

I hope you like it!

*I have no idea if a Veteran's ID is a thing, but lets go with

**I'm using what little knowledge of prosthetic's I know combined with FMA for these chapters

***In USA, Veteran's day is right around the corner, so If you see one or know one give them a hug for me when you see them!

****I'm making Zeref kind of a jerk for a reason, you'll see probably next chapter!

I really do hope you enjoyed it ^^


	2. A Dragneel Thanksgiving

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Even if you don't celebrate I hope you have a wonderful day! God bless.

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"Be careful, Mavis!" Zeref laughed as his fiancee turned the blender up too high.

The short blonde frantically stopped the machine from throwing mashed potatoes all over Zeref's pristinely clean kitchen, "I'm sorry!"

Natsu watched his brother wipe food off Mavis' face. They wouldn't let him help. He wasn't allowed to be on his feet. Or rather, foot.

He sighed and rolled his wheelchair to the couch. Using all the strength in his arms he moved to the plush cushions on the couch, propping his leg up on the coffee table.

He groaned as he looked at the stump. It was now covered in metal. His first surgery had been a week ago. It had taken much longer than expected due to some complications. He would get to walk with his new leg for the first time on Monday. And the worst part was he had to go alone..

"Cover up, Natsu," Zeref popped up next to him and threw a blanket over his lap, covering his lone leg.

"No way!" Natsu removed the thick blanket, "It's too hot in here for that!"

"I don't care," Zeref placed it back over his leg, perfectly tucking it under his thighs, "keep it there."

"Zeref!" Mavis called, "It's boiling over! What do I do?!"

"Turn the heat down, love," Zeref smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

Natsu clenched his fists into the suffocating fleece. Ever since he moved in he wasn't allowed to walk or even have his stump on 'display' at home. He didn't understand why Zeref couldn't look at it.

 _Knock, Knock_

Natsu perked up quickly, he didn't have time to be sad with his girlfriend here. He sighed dreamily as he thought of Lucy.

He still had a hard time comprehending that she was dating him. He had been extremely nervous in the dark theater on their second date and had jokingly asked her to be his girlfriend after a preview for a cheesy romantic comedy. And to his utter shock and joy she said yes.

"Lucy! Happy Thanksgiving!" Mavis opened the door and greeted their guest.

Natsu heard his favorite laugh, "Happy Thanksgiving, Mavis."

"Come in! It'll still be a while, ooh! What did you bring?"

Mavis and Lucy turned the corner from the entryway into the living room. Lucy was in a red plaid skirt and black off-the-shoulder sweater, her white pea coat was hanging from her arm as she took off her boots.

"Oh, I made a pumpkin pie. My mom's recipe. Hope you don't mind," she blushed as she handed Mavis the dessert.

"It looks delicious! I think we have some ice cream to go with it!" Mavis skipped back into the kitchen, "Make yourself comfortable!"

Lucy grinned as she sat next to him, "Hey handsome," she kissed the side of his head.

"Yosh!" Natsu opened his arms so he could snuggle her.

She wrapped her arms around him and giggled when he squeezed her tight, as if he didn't see her almost everyday.

"Why on earth are you wearing this?" Lucy picked the fuzz off his blanket clad lap.

"Cause the _doctor_ said so," Natsu couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Oh," Lucy tucked her legs under her as she played with his long locks, "he's just doing what he thinks is best."

"By making me miserable?" he whispered.

She scratched his scalp with her nails, smiling when he pretty much purred, "Are you miserable right now?"

Natsu hummed and looked up to the ceiling as he pondered. He laughed when Lucy smacked his chest. He grabbed her hand and pulled her until she was draped over his lap, "Of course not, you're here weirdo."

Lucy turned brilliant red and shoved his chin up, "Sh-Shut up!"

"Gah!" Natsu got a firm grip on her wrists and held them together and laid her across the couch with her shoulders and back on his legs, "You've done it now."

He held her wrists with one hand above her head and used his free hand to tickle her belly. A spot he knew was the most ticklish on her, other than her feet.

"N-Noo!" Lucy squirmed and tried to get out of his grip, but the veteran had more strength in his finger than she did in both arms, "Na-Natsuu!"

His grin broadened, "Never! Salamander will get his revenge!"

"Noo!" Lucy had tears in her eyes, her side hurt from laughing so much.

Natsu grinned, lifting up her shirt a tiny bit so he could get closer to the spot on her waist..

"What are you doing?" Zeref stood behind the couch with his arms crossed.

"Just goofing off," Natsu put her shirt down and leg of her wrists, "Problem?"

"No, just checking," he turned back around and left the room.

Natsu huffed, _"Geez, he acts like we're teenagers or something.."_

Lucy sat up but still kept her legs in his lap, "What's wrong with him?"

"Probably a stick up his butt or something," he smirked and looked back at his beautiful girl.

"What?" Lucy cautiously slid her hands under her rear.

Natsu chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. There wasn't anything like kissing Lucy. She always tasted like her morning coffee and that vanilla chap stick she used.

Lucy put her hands on his cheeks as she melted into his kiss. Natsu put one arm around her waist and the other one on top of her hand.

"Thanks for coming today," he told her once he released her lips, slightly out of breath.

"I wanted to come. You're still coming with me to dad's tomorrow, right?"

Natsu choked on his own spit, "Y-Yes."

"He'll love you," she giggled as his eyes told her he didn't believe her, "he will! He can't wait to meet you!"

"As long as it goes better than when I met your friends.."

Lucy sighed, that day had started badly but ended better than she thought, "It will, I promise. And aren't you watching the game on Saturday with Gray?"

"Yeah," he pinked a little as he played with her hand in his.

"You'll have fun!" she hugged his neck, "Juvia and I are going to be shopping all day so I'm glad he invited you!"

"Yeah," he grinned a little into Lucy's chest.

Natsu had met Lucy's friends in the summer, and the only one he talked to outside of group gatherings was Gray. Granted, they fought a lot, but Natsu really got along with Gray. He was the first one other than Lucy to notice him before the leg. He found out from Lucy that Gray's father had been in the army and has lost his arm, so Gray knew a little bit what he was going through.

He was surprised Gray invited him to watch the game with him, since he learned last year from Lucy's letters that it was normally something all the guys did. But this year it was just going to be the two of them, and Gray's mini-me.

 _"It's been a year.. My life sure has changed since then.."_

He looked up into chocolate brown eyes that were full of joy and affection all for him.

"It's readyy!" Mavis skipped into the living room, "Aww! You two are so cute!"

Natsu blushed and hid behind Lucy the best he could, Lucy giggled as she stood. She moved the blanket so he could stand.

"You look really pretty," he flushed a bit more, "I don't think I told you that."

"Thank you, you look pretty good yourself," he was in a plain t-shirt and basketball shorts, "extremely adorable."

She was smiling so Natsu couldn't tell if she was serious or not. But once his arm was around her shoulders her saw the sincerity in her eyes, "Su-sure."

Lucy helped Natsu to the dinning room table. He gazed longingly at every dish perfectly laid out in front of him.

Lucy giggled, "Natsu, you're drooling," she picked up her napkin to wipe it away.

 _ **CLICK**_

The couple looked up to see Mavis with a camera, "You two are so adorable together!"

"Well," Lucy shifted in her seat, before whispering, "I want a copy."

"What is it with you and pictures?" Natsu pouted.

"Memories!" Mavis placed the camera on the table as she sat across from him, "So when we're old and gray we can look back and remember moments like these!"

Natsu gripped his left thigh, he had almost lost that chance..

"Here we go," Zeref placed the turkey on the center of the table.

"Everything looks so good!" Lucy clasped her hands together.

"All thanks to Zeref!" Mavis smiled brightly at her fiancee.

"You helped," he sat at the head of the table and picked up the carving knife, "Now let's- what?"

Mavis was pouting, "We have to say Grace first."

"Oh.." Zeref awkwardly put down the knife.

Mavis looked forward at Natsu and smiled, "With everything that's happened this year I think it would be best."

Lucy put her hand in Natsu's and squeezed, she felt the same. Natsu stared at his place to hide his embarrassment.

"OK," Zeref took Mavis' hand in his and the girls reached for each other. And at Mavis' cough, the brothers reluctantly held hands.

Zeref awkwardly began, "..This year we could have lost a lot, but we are thankful to You that Natsu is still here with us. We are thankful that we are all safe and healthy.. and happy.. and loved. Thank you for bringing Lucy into our lives. Bless this food we are about to consume.. Amen."

 _"Geez, that couldn't have been more awkward_ ," Natsu wiped his hand that was covered in Zeref sweat.

"Now lets eat!" Mavis cheered.

Dinner went smoothly with talks about work, Christmas, and friends as usual. But it got a little bumpy when Mavis brought up the wedding.

"So we've decided on a day," Mavis said as she sipped her tea, "It's going to be in early February."

"Oh I love winter weddings," Lucy dipped some more gravy onto her dressing, "what colors have you decided on?"

"I'm thinking royal blue with aqua mixed in a bit? Zeref won't tell me what he thinks," she laughed, thinking it was just a joke.

"I already told you what I thought, but those plans changed."

Mavis glared at him playfully, "That's when we were planning a late summer wedding."

"Yes, I know that," the doctor laced his fingers together, "I still think we could have done it this past summer."

Lucy quietly ate her food as the couple argued. Natsu ignored the whole table as he ate, knowing full well why they changed the date.

"You had to take care of Natsu," Mavis whispered, "We had no other choice but to change it."

"I know that, but we could have still had a wedding," Zeref flexed his arms a few times, "You wanted a summer wedding and that is what I was giving you."

"Your brother is more important that when we get married, Zeref."

"No it's not-" Zeref caught himself a little too late, Natsu stopped the fork full of green beans going into his mouth and swallowed thickly.

"Zeref.." Mavis leaned away from him.

Lucy kept her eyes on Natsu as he lowered his arm and stared at his plate.

"I.." Zeref cursed under his breath and stood, "I need some air."

"Honey," Mavis called but he didn't stop, he slammed the door to the backyard harshly.

"Natsu.." Lucy put her hand on his shoulder, "Are you.. um.."

"I'm fine. Doesn't matter anyway," he resumed eating, not caring that both girls were watching him.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know he.. well I didn't.. I'm sorry.." Mavis brought her napkin up to her lips and left it there.

Natsu watched his future sister-in-law and felt guilt build up in his chest, "Uh, Lucy. Can you get the wheelchair?"

"Oh, sure," she stood and went to get the one vehicle he hated driving.

"I'll go talk to him," Natsu told them as he settled in, "It's my fault anyway."

"No, It's not your fault! Zeref has just been.." Mavis trailed off because she honestly didn't know what he was thinking.

"I know my brother, he'll sulk until I beat some sense into him," he rolled away, "It'll only take 5 minutes."

Lucy sat back down and watched him go down the hall, praying that everything would be alright.

Natsu had mastered the art of getting doors open in the damn contraption he was in. He went outside and saw Zeref sitting at the picnic table near the pool with his head in his hands.

"Yo," Natsu rolled over to him, "Come back inside. You're making them worry."

"Not after what I said," the elder brother glanced at Natsu's lap, "aren't you mad?"

"No."

Zeref sat up straighter, "Why?"

"Cause you always do this so I'm used to it. Ever since I got out of high school, everything has been my fault. It's cool, whatever," he said that, even thought most of the time Natsu had nothing to do with it. But it was better than fighting.

"Natsu," Zeref shook his head," I don't blame you for everything.. I just.."

Natsu groaned, _Why did you have to leave me with the drama queen, dad?!,_ "What?"

"I failed."

"Huh?"

"I failed.." Zeref reached over and took Natsu's hand in his, "I promised dad.. that I would take care of you.. that's why I became a doctor.. but I couldn't stop you from enlisting in the army.. I couldn't protect you that way.."

He let out a deep breath, "That's why I've been so hard on you.. about the leg and walking and everything else.. I failed.. you were hurt because of me.. and.."

"You didn't fail, idiot," Natsu shook Zeref's hand off his and wiped away the sweat again, "I'm a grown man. You ain't gotta take care of me anymore. Every time I got shot or broke something, you think I blamed you? You think I blamed you every time I messed up a mission?"

Zeref's eyes grew wide at the mention of being shot, "That's not the point. I'm your older brother. I'm supposed to keep you safe."

"So? I ain't a kid!"

"I promised dad, that I would make sure you were happy and loved and safe and married and had a good job and.. and everything you need in life."

 _"This isn't going anywhere.."_ Natsu ran a hand through his long silky pink locks, whenever Zeref got on a particular thought nothing could deter him.

"That's why.. when you came home.. I was so scared. I had been planning my wedding and the rest of my life.. I had been planning a future. But when I got the call that you were coming home.. it all changed. I had to change everything. When I went to work, what time I ate and went to sleep.. and when Mavis decided to change the wedding date because we had to take care of you.. I was so angry."

Natsu looked at the cold ground in shame, it had started to snow as they were talking.

"But I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at myself, because you were hurt. Because I couldn't stop you from leaving.."

Zeref covered his eyes, his whole body was shaking. Natsu had always seen his brother as someone who never cried, but today was an eye opener.

"But if I had never left.. you wouldn't have met Mavis.."

"Huh?" Zeref raised his head, eyes wide.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "You met Mavis at the airport when you picked me up from my first deployment, right?"

"Oh, you're right," Zeref looked back into his own memories, he had actually forgotten.

"And if it hadn't been for me leaving, I never would have met Lucy," Natsu grinned up at the night sky, "Sure, I'd still have my leg. But you wouldn't be getting married, and I wouldn't have a future at all," he threw his famous grin at his brother, "So you not being able to stop me actually helped both of us, ya know."

Zeref smiled a little, "When you but it that way, I guess you're right."

"Great! It's all settled. Let's go back in and eat, my balls are gonna freeze out here!" he didn't want to say it, but his stump was aching due to the cold weather.

Before Natsu could move Zeref had leaned down and hugged his baby brother, "I'm sorry. I'll try to do better about your leg. It's just so hard to look at.."

"You think it's hard for you, heh," Natsu patted his back, "It's OK. I'll actually have a leg pretty soon anyway."

"Right," Zeref stood and wiped his eyes, "I think I may be able to go with you on Monday, I'll be on call though."

"Yosh!" Natsu fist bumped the air, "Now I'm fired up!"

Zeref chuckled and took the handlebars of the wheelchair, "Let's go eat."

Lucy and Mavis were pleasantly surprised to see the boys grinning when they came back inside. But they were happy none the less.

Natsu brought Lucy's hand up to his lips, he truly had a lot to be thankful for his year. His brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law, his beautiful girlfriend, new friends, a chance for a future that he would cherish until his dying breath. It reminded him of a quote that Lucy had added into a letter she sent him last year around Thanksgiving;

 _Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile & who love you no matter what._

At the time he didn't think anything of it, because he was still new to talking to her. But now he saw it in a new light, and that light was shining in her beautiful eyes.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this and have a wonderful day no matter how you spend it :)


	3. Christmas Week 1: Winter-Snow

My first contribution to Fairy Tail's Christmas Week!

I'm so long for my absence lately, I've been going through some personal stuff.. I won't bore you with it! But I really am sorry for leaving everyone hanging for so long.. I want to thank everyone for following and favoring this story! It means so much to me! And all those reviews! I squeal every time I get a new one :)

So here we go, Christmas Week Day 1: Winter / Snow

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Lucy wrapped her scarf firmly around her neck and put on her fuzzy boots. Picking up her gloves, she walked into the living room where her boyfriend of six months was preparing himself to go out.

"You almost ready?" she stood behind him and tugged his beanie down a bit farther, his pink locks were down and fell below his shoulders. Lucy liked this look.

"Yeah, just kinda nervous," he pulled the strings tighter on his left boot, not wanting to risk it coming loose just because he couldn't feel it.

Lucy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, "It'll be fine."

Natsu kissed her wrist and let out a shaky breath, "I hope you're right, Lucy."

Natsu finally had his prosthetic, and the doctor told him the day before that he could try walking outside now. He had healed much faster than they expected him to from the last surgery and he was clear from his physical therapist. Lucy couldn't wait for him to walk without those crutches - for good.

Natsu stood from the couch, still wobbly, but on two feet.

"Yosh! Let's go!" He took Lucy's hand in his and pulled her to the door.

As they got in her car, slowly, Lucy gushed, "I still can't believe it only took you a week and a half to get adjusted to that leg. I'm so proud of you."

"Heh, nahh. I just wanted to be independent. I'm sick of Zeref being on my butt all the time."

Lucy giggled as she pulled the car on the road, ever since Thanksgiving, Zeref had been doing his best to make it up to Natsu. And apparently it was making the veteran a little agitated.

"You will be!" Lucy put the car in park as they reached their destination, the park. A big area full of grass and benches to get him used to walking again.

She got out and skipped to the other side, she was used to getting the crutches out for him, but this time she wanted to watch him walk. When he got his leg, he was told to use the crutches outside for a while longer until he was more comfortable walking inside without them.

Natsu put both feet on the cold ground. His gaze drifted up to Lucy as he took a steadying breath.

Lucy held back a squeal when he stood and walked toward her. Of course it was silly, he had been walking inside without his crutches for about two weeks now. But it was the first time he could walk completely free.

"Oh, Natsu," she opened her arms and he gladly stepped into her warm embrace.

"I'll never get over this," he loved the feeling of hugging her with both of his arms, standing on both feet.

"OK," she laced her gloved hands with his, "let's go! But slow, OK?"

"Aw come on," Natsu kept up with her well, pouting, "I'm so tired of going slow!"

Lucy flushed and looked ahead, that pout of his was hard to ignore, "The ground froze last night. I don't want you to fall."

"I ain't gonna fall.." he mumbled, speeding up a bit.

Lucy giggled as she tugged him back, "Just to be safe."

They walked around the large duck pond and playground, which Natsu told her they would come in the spring and play. His childlike personality is what made Lucy fall for him even more. He proffered animated movies over anything else, he'll watch something if Lucy asks him to though. He likes to play games, all games. Board games, video games, physical games. He always begged her to play with him or stopped when she needed him. He could be the mature adult when he had to, but most of the time he was extremely playful.

"Look!" Lucy pointed up, "Snow!"

It had indeed started snowing as they took a small break on the bench nearest the playground.

"Wow," Natsu closed his eyes, enjoying the cold breeze, "it's been so long since I've seem snow."

"Oh yeah," Lucy snuggled into him, she remembered him asking about it in his letters last year.

"It's hard to think that just a year ago we only knew each other by our handwriting.."

Natsu held her tighter, kissing her temple, "Yeah, I'm just happy to be here to see you now."

Lucy looked up at him and smiled, kissing his nose, "Rested enough?"

"Yosh! Let's go!" he shook his head, snow falling from the beanie. It was coming down harder now, the ground was already covered in a solid layer.

"Careful!" Lucy grabbed his arm as he stood quickly.

"Aw, come on Lucy! I'll be fine!" to prove his point he ran away from her.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran after him, he was just getting used to the prosthetic, he didn't need to hurt himself!

He turned around so he was jogging backwards, "See! I'm fine Lucy!" that was the exact moment his foot hit a rock, "Woah.."

"NATSU!" Lucy grabbed the front of his shirt but wasn't strong enough to keep him on his feet, they both fell to the ground, Lucy laying on his chest.

"Are you OK?!" Lucy pushed up to her elbows to check on him, his whole body was shaking. She was afraid she had hurt him.

He was laughing, snow had gotten into his shirt, probably his pants too but he didn't care.

"Natsu?" Lucy narrowed her eyes as he continued to giggle. His arms around her waist were keeping her still.

"S-sorry," he leaned his head back so he could see into her eyes, "that was fun."

"You could have been hurt," Lucy readjusted his beanie and wiped melted snow off his face the best she could, "You need to be more careful now."

Natsu sat up, putting Lucy in his lap, "This is the first time in months I can walk on my own, no restrictions," looking down sheepishly, he blushed pink, "..first time in years I've actually had fun.."

Staring at his bashful expression, Lucy couldn't help the butterflies in her. He got shy about the tiniest things, something anyone else wouldn't even blink about.

Wrapping her arms around his middle, she kissed his strong jaw, "I love you."

Natsu forgot all about the chill going down his back as warmth filled his heart, "..wh... what?"

She giggled, holding him even tighter, "I love you, you silly man."

His face was warmer than any fire as he gazed into her beautiful eyes, eyes that shone with that love. He had to swallow the lump in his throat as he tugged her deeper into his chest.

"I love you too," his radiant smile was brighter than the December sun, "Oh man, I love you so much, Lucy!"

Lucy laughed as they fell back into the fresh snow. This time she was lying next to him, her head on his shoulder.

One of Natsu's hands cupped her cheek, he rubbed his thumb slowly in circles over the blush she wore.

"I can't stop smiling," he whispered, chuckling a little at his own goofiness.

"Then don't, I love your smile," although he had to stop smiling so he could kiss her.

And that's where they stayed, enjoying the freshly fallen snow in the comfort of the one they loved.

"Achooo!"

That night, however, they cuddled on the couch under thick quilts and a heating pad on his leg to stay warm.

Natsu nuzzled his nose in Lucy's hair, relishing in th emiracle that was this amazing woman in his arms.

"You better not be getting snot in my hair."

Natsu huffed out a laugh, "Like I would do that to you,"

She snuggled back into him, her back on his chest with his legs on either side of her, a mug of hot cocoa in her hands, "good."

Kissing her cheek, Natsu closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep. He was home, he was warm, he was safe, he was loved.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this :) I know it was short, but I'm getting back into it slowly :)


	4. Christmas Week 2: Shopping-Presents

Day 2: Shopping/Presents

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"Whyy?" Natsu whined as he got out of his brothers car at the one place he despised most.. the **mall**.

Laughing, Zeref met him in front of the car, "You haven't done any shopping. And I have a few more thing to pick up."

"I have too done some shopping," he pulled his scarf above his lips as he limped after Zeref.

"Shopping online for cat toys doesn't count."

"Are you saying Happy won't like his new stuff?!"

Zeref stared at him blank, "..he's just a cat.."

"He's not just a cat!" Natsu ran past Zeref once they entered the building, "He's my best friend!"

"Fine. I'm sure Happy will love it all," he grabbed Natsu's arm and drug him to their first stop, "Now. What about Lucy?"

"Uh.." he sputtered to a stop by the door.

"You don't have a clue do you?"

"I've never bought anything for a girl before," he grumbled into his scarf.

"What about her birthday? It was in the summer, wasn't it?"

"Well yeah! We went to dinner.. and I gave her flowers."

"Flowers wont cut it at Christmas. But, all women love jewelry so we'll start here," Zeref went on to a counter, but Natsu just wondered around the store and avoided the overly cheerful salesmen.

Picking out a pair of emerald earring for his fiancee, Zeref looked over to see Natsu leaned against the wall, "Did you find anything?"

"No."

Zeref sighed, "Natsu.

"I looked some! But Lucy won't like this kinda stuff!"

"Natsu, _all_ women love jewelry," shaking his head, he pointed at a few counters, "I bet she would love a nice bracelet or necklace."

"I'm not saying she wouldn't like it!" Zeref narrowed his eyes, because that _is_ what he just said, "But Lucy isn't like all women! She doesn't like to get jewelry for Christmas or her birthday cause it just reminds her of her childhood!"

Natsu's serious expression and the emotions behind it were like another wake up call for Zeref. Natsu was no longer that little boy who thought girls liked to play with lizards like he did. He had grown into a respected man who was clearly head over heels for Lucy, and wanted her to be happy.

"You're really grown up," Zeref had to hide his grin.

"Huh?" Natsu pulled his scarf down a bit, "You're weird. Not Lucy weird, but still weird."

"I guess so, I am your brother," he ruffled his younger-yet-taller brothers spiky hair, "let's move on."

"Yosh! Wait- what does that mean?!"

* * *

"What about this one?" Juvia held up another bra, this one had much, much more lace than the others.

"I'm sure Gray will love anything you wear, Juvia," Lucy laughed.

"But ever since Juvia had her little Storm Juvia's body hasn't been the same and Juvia is afraid that her beloved Gray will no longer be attracted to Juvia and will not want her on Christmas morning as he has before!" the young mother burst into tears.

"Oh, Juvia," Lucy took the lace out of her hands and replaced it with a tissue.

A hand rested on the bluenettes shoulder, "Gray loves you Juvia, not your body."

"Exactly," Lucy smiled, watching Erza console the crying mother.

"Erza is right," Juvia picked the bra back up with a determined look, "but Juvia still wishes to please her love! She will do her best!"

Juvia ran off to find matching panties and a nightie.

"Should we let Gray know what he's in store for?" Lucy asked as she choose a cute sleep set for Levy.

"No, let him be surprised," Erza smirked, "After all, he told Jellal that he likes this side of Juvia, and that she's never looked better."

"Did he really say that?!"

At Erza's smug nod, Lucy internally squealed.

"So," Erza turned to the writer, "what are you getting for Natsu?"

Lucy sighed, her shoulders sagging, "I don't know.."

"Why doesn't Lucy get him lingerie?" Juvia came up behind them, startling the blonde.

"Gahh! No!"

"I'm sure he would love it," Erza winked, "He's certainly smitten with you."

Blushing crimson, Lucy covered her face with her hands, "We- we- we don't have that- that kind of relationship!"

"Lucy would look so cute in this!" spreading her fingers, Lucy saw that Juvia was holding up a pair of cotton red panties with the words "KISS ME" on the back with mistletoe on the front, "NOO!"

Erza took the panties from Juvia and set them down, laughing, "OK, fine. But what are you going to get him?"

"Yes, Lucy only has a few weeks left," Juvia said, adding to Lucy's distress.

"I don't know.. what do you get someone like Natsu?" she began to make a list, "he doesn't need any clothes, he doesn't watch much sports or goes hunting.."

"Does her read?" Erza asked.

"No.. Not really. And he only watches movies or a TV show with me."

"Then what does he like?" Juvia pursed her lips, looking for options.

Lucy knew so many things that he liked, but it wasn't something she could buy..

She pulled on her hair, "This is so hard!"

"Don't fret, let's look around for a while. We'll find something," Erza tugged Juvia to the check out counter.

Lucy went to follow when something caught her eye..

* * *

"Luucccyyyy!" Natsu pounced onto Lucy's couch, she was sitting in the floor in front of it wrapping gifts.

"Hey Natsu," she giggled, "How was your day?"

"Exhausting," he mumbled into the cushions, "I went _shopping_."

"Oh, the horror," Lucy grinned, picking out pretty snowman paper for Gajeel.

"It was! Cause of Zeref!" Natsu reached for her only to miss, "He's like a girl! We have to go everywhere!"

Lucy turned around to glare at him, "You said you liked shopping with me."

Natsu pouted, "I do like shopping with _you_. I don't mind shopping by myself either. It's just when I'm with Zeref.. damn drama queen.."

She ran her fingers through his soft hair, she was almost envious of it, "Did you finish shopping?"

"Yepp!" he leaned on his elbows so he could leave a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek, "and I got you something gooooooddd!"

"You didn't have to get me anything," she wiped his slobber off with his own scarf.

"Course I did. Yer my girlfriend," his grin lit up his face, "be pretty shitty of me if I didn't, ya know."

Blushing prettily, Lucy leaned her head on the cushion.

 _"How is this man real? He's too perfect.. I don't deserve him.."_

"You OK?" he poked her cheeks, "You're weird, Lucy."

Looking up with a playful glare she said, "Oh yeah? Well this _weirdo_ got you an amazing gift, but I may take it back now with that comment," she turned her nose up at him.

"Whaaaa?!" his pout did wonders on her heart, "Why would you do that?"

"Hmp," she closed her eyes, failing to ignore his puppy eyes.

"Fine," he flipped over to lay on his back, crossing his arms, "I guess I'll take back my amazinger gift too!"

The writer in her cringed, "'Amazinger' isn't a word!"

"It is in Natsu's world!"

Laughing, Lucy leaned up and kissed his forehead, "Dork."

He grinned up at her, "You love me, though."

"Yeah," she gazed with lidded eyes at his adorable face, "I do."

He brought a hand up to her head to bring her down so he could kiss her, something Lucy was pleased to know he was getting extremely good at, "I can't wait to give it to ya, you're gonna love it!"

She got on the couch so she could lie in his arms, "Right back at ya, hott stuff."

He chuckled as he kissed her again. Shopping may be hell, but he still had the best gift he could ever ask for.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Day 3 might be a little late.. but i hope you look forward to it!


	5. Christmas Week 3: Mistletoe

Day 3: Mistletoe

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

 _"You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm telling you why,"_ Lucy sang in a soft, happy voice as she put garland around the mantle.

 _"Santa Clause is coming to town,"_ she smiled at her work, then fondly gazed at the picture above the mantle.

A small plant appeared before her vision, and she felt lips on her cheek.

"Natsu!" she giggled, her husband was grinning and holding mistletoe in front of her face.

"Mornin'," he took a look at her hard work, "lookin' good, babe."

"Are you going to help me?" she reached into the box on the floor and pulled out an adorable ice skating Mr. and Mrs. Clause figurine.

"Yosh! You bet!" Natsu's favorite holiday was Christmas, after all.

"OK. Why don't you move the recliner to make room for the t- wha?" he had put the mistletoe in front of her again. And after a big smooch on her cheek, he did as she asked.

"You're going to do that all day aren't you?" she sighed at his evil giggle.

Lucy smiled, digging around in the box. They had only been married for a month, but it had been the most fun and loving month of her life. They planned on going on their honeymoon in the spring, Natsu wanted it to be warm. So they spent the last few weeks adjusting to living together, she loved waking up in the morning and the first thing she sees is him. She loved lying down at night, hugging hi chest to hers, his fingers in her hair and his lips on her forehead. It was serene, it peaceful.

"OW!" Lucy quickly ran over to him, only to find him in the floor with Christmas lights tangled around his legs.

She laughed at his pitiful expression, it was also hilarious, "Oh Natsu."

"Lucyy! Help mee!" he whined, then sputtered as Plue began to lick his face with Happy just watching it happen.

She watched her little family with love blooming in her heart, and laughter in her eyes. A moment never went by that she wasn't reminded why she married him.

"OK, OK, shoo!" she moved the dog and snickering cat away so she could get him out.

He was in a pair of shorts, his clothing of choice 98% of the time, so she could see the lights easily against the taunt muscles of one leg and smooth metal of the other.

"Geez," she threw the lights back in their box, "not one day without accidents around here."

"Aw come on," Natsu scooted across the floor so she was between his legs when he hugged her, kissing her nose, "you know yer life would be totally boring without me."

"Oh, no doubt about that," she pushed aside his bangs and pointed up.

"Hm?" and taped to the ceiling was another sprig of mistletoe, "why Mrs. Dragneel, I didn't realize how sneaky you were."

"I have to be to live with you," she huffed, watching that smile split his face.

"Well, I guess I need to up my game then, huh?" before she could answer, Natsu had already moved in and kissed her. Bringing one hand to the back of her head, he lowered her to the floor.

Slightly out of breath, he cheekily told her, "New tradition in the Dragneel house, standing under the mistletoe means mating time," he waggled his eyebrows at her, using the silly name he liked to call it.

"No it doesn't!" she laughed and tried to push him off, but he was too strong! "Get off me, you goof!"

"Never! You're mine!" he roared and licked her face.

"Oh, gross!" she rubbed her cheeks on his t-shirt, completely oblivious to him rolling them over. When she leaned up, she was now lying on his chest. His goofy grin was now one of content, of love.

"What?" she crossed hers arms and laid her head on them.

"You're pretty," his hands rubbed circles on her lower back, "I like lookin' at ya."

Even being married to him and hearing an identical line everyday couldn't stop the blush from her cheeks.

"I like looking at you, too," she whispered.

He grinned, a tiny blush coating his cheeks.

"Hm," Lucy smirked and looked back up at the poisonous plant, "I guess we can honor your new tradition. Just this once."

"Really?!" he looked around the room, "what about the decorations?"

"They can wait a while," she giggled at his excited grin.

"Yosh!" he flipped her over again and licked her neck, pushing his hand up her shirt.

"Wa- wait! Right here?!"

"Course," he purred, sitting up to take off his shirt and showing off his gorgeous body, "we gotta be under the mistletoe, weirdo."

She blinked a few times, letting him pull her own shirt off. When he kissed her again, his hands massaging her voluptuous chest, she smiled into the kiss. Her hands slid up his back and raked her nails down. Oh yeah, her life wouldn't be the same without him. She made eye contact with the plant, making a mental note to move it to the bedroom.

A few hours later, Lucy was putting the last few ornaments on the tree when she saw mistletoe reappear.

"Really?" she turned around and stare, "what are you wearing?"

He had on a Santa hat, bare chest, and boxers that were green elf looking pants, little bells hung from them.

"Just trying to get in Christmas spirit," he winked, which shouldn't be attractive with his pink hair and what he was wearing, which also consisted of knee high white and red striped socks.

Lucy took the plant from his hand, kissing him, and left the room.

"What? That's it?" he pouted, putting his hands on his hips, "so i put this stuff on for nothing?"

Lucy peeked out from the bedroom, "you coming?"

"Yosh!" he grinned, he had the most amazing wife, _ever_.

"Oh," she backed up with a sly grin as he stalked towards her, "you can leave the hat on."

"Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas to me."

* * *

Sorry it's kinda late! Hope you liked it :)

I won't be doing day 4 (party), but I am going to try to do the other days! they'll just be a day behind haha


	6. After I Do

I'M BACK! Oh my word... it's been forever since I've updated anything.. I'm so sorry guys.. Life has been hectic this last month, even thought this particular chapter has been completed I just didn't have the want to actually type it.. You've all been there I'm sure.. BUT! I'm hoping this will get me back to it since I have so much to work on and so many new ideas ^^

This chapter takes place after Letters from War, chapter 3 (the epilogue). It's the day after the wedding. Just some NaLU fluff for you all :) Hope you enjoy!

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

The sun landed on Natsu's closed eyes. He turned his face into the pillow, not wanting to leave the blissful escape sleep granted him.

But it was really just the dream he was having about a certain blonde writer he didn't want to end.

He ran his hand over the back of his neck, only to flinch when he felt cold metal graze his skin.

Flipping over, he gazed at the silver band on his finger. A grin spread slowly over his face. That's right, he was a married man now.

Looking to his side to find his beautiful bride, he frowned when she wasn't there.

"Good morning," a sweet voice giggled from the door way, Natsu smiled when he saw her.

Lucy's hair was in a mess and flowing down her back. Holding two cups of coffee, she sat next to him on the rumpled sheets that made up their bed.

"Morning," he took the mug from her, smirked when he read the cup. "His" and "Hers".

She kissed his cheek before snuggling into the pillows, the only thing she wore was a pair of silky white panties and a gray v-neck shirt that said "wifey".

"Did you sleep good?" she asked.

"Better than good," he sat up and leaned against the headboard, bringing the sheets with him to cover his still nude body, "I slept incredible."

"Did you," she traced her free hand down his chest, flicking his nipple.

"Hey!" he covered the pink nub, "That's not nice, unless you let me do the same to you."

"I don't think so," she laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows, failing miserably.

"Well," he wrapped his arm around her, running his fingers down her arm, "you liked what I did last night."

"Well, uh," she raised her mug to cover her face, "yeah. I did.."

Natsu laughed, kissing her forehead, "Man you're cute. I love you."

Sighing in content, she told him, "I love you too, dork."

Natsu took another sip of his coffee, pulling Lucy into his chest, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the peaceful moment.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Lucy looked at the clock on her nightstand, only 10:30. They didn't sleep in too late.

"Whatever you make, I'll eat," Natsu jumped up, giving Lucy an excellent view of his round buttocks.

Lucy felt like she should turn away and not stare, but he was her husband! She could look at his perfect body all she wanted!

"Ok.. so sleep pants are... here!" Natsu had spent the last few days in such a blur getting ready for the wedding and moving in with Lucy that he completely forgot where all his clothes had ended up.

While he slipped on the black sweats over his hips, Lucy asked, "You're not putting on underwear?"

"No?" he opened the closet and found the house slippers Lucy bought him.

"Why?"

"Comfier this way," he stood next to her side of the bed and picked her up, princess style.

"What are you doing?!" she latched onto him, laughing as he made his way into the kitchen.

"Treating my _wife_ the way she deserves," he set her down on the fluffy mat by the sink before grabbing her cheeks and kissing her. Lucy fought a smile, sliding her arms down his warm chest.

He pulled away and gazed into her eyes. He had spent everyday overseas making fun of the men who gushed over their wives, and here he was, wanting to do the exact same thing. Probably even more than that. He knew Lucy was worth every breath it took to talk about her, and if he could he'd do it every day.

Lucy's cheeks darkened the longer he stared, "How about some waffles and bacon?"

"Bacon? Why didn't you say so! he kissed her again before letting her go.

She giggled, "Can you go get me some socks? My feet are cold."

"Sure!" Natsu smacked her butt cheek before making a hasty retreat, laughing at the squeak she made.

"Oh.. Kay.." he stared at the chest full of her clothing, not too sure where to begin.

"This one!" he yanked open the bottom drawer, "No.." it was full of work out clothes.

"How about.. this one!" it was overflowing with t-shirts.

"If I were Lucy's socks where would I be.." he pointed to a different drawer with every word and finally pointed to the top one.

"You win!" and it felt like he had instead. No socks, it was her panty drawer.

"What is.." he picked up blue strings, he couldn't tell what was what. He wondered what it would look like on..

She had all kinds of lace and silk and cotton panties, more than he imagined. At the back of the drawer was a little pink bag. On the tag it said _"DO NOT USE UNTIL THE HONEYMOON!"_

"Geez, they're just panties," that word felt weird on his tongue. He opened the bag and went red.

"Natsu? Can you not find them? The second drawer on the left!"

He stuffed the bag back in the drawer, shutting it closed. His face red with imaged of her in that.. that.

Opening the drawer underneath the lacy heaven he found them. Pulling out a fuzzy pair of purple socks, he ran back to the kitchen where the smell of batter and grease assaulted him.

Lucy was standing on her toes to avoid touching the floor, "Thank you," she took them and slid them up her legs. They stopped just under her knees.

Natsu leaned against the table as she cooked. She looked so cute with her bed head, t-shirt, long socks.. her thighs bare.

He closed his eyes when she stood on her toes to get plates.. he t-shirt rode up.

 _"Why can't I look? She's my wife! I can look all I want now!"_ he peeked with one eye, but she was already back down.

His mind jumped back to that piece of lace and strings. Whatever it was was a dark crimson, covered in lace and had a bow that would sit right about her cheeks. He couldn't wait until their honeymoon.. He cleared his head of those thoughts when she turned around with two plates and a smile.

"That looks good.." his mouth watered at the smell.

Lucy giggled, "Well it's ready," she leaned up to kiss his cheek then sat down.

"Yosh!" he dragged a chair over to sit next to her. She gave him a funny look, "What? I can't sit next to you?"

"Of course you can," she took a bit of her waffle right when Natsu put a chocolate covered Strawberry in her face, "What?"

"Eat it," he winked at her, "they are your favorite, ya know."

Lucy blushed a little before opening her moth and let him feed her.

"Good?" he smirked, she still had some chocolate on her lips.

"Very. Wh-" Natsu leaned in to lick the chocolate off her, "Oh, gross! Quit!"

He licked every part of her face he could reach.

"This is so gross! Stop! Eat your food- Natsu!" she laughed, he was just like a big puppy.

With a kiss on her nose he said, "Yes ma'am!"

Lucy watched him inhale his food like he hadn't eater in days, which was kind of true since they didn't get to eat yesterday. He was probably starving.

"That was great," Natsu leaned back in his chair, patting his full belly, "You're the best cook, Lucy!"

Lucy finished her own breakfast smiling, but before she could stand Natsu had taken her plate to the sink.

"Well that's nice of you," she sighed, wondering for how long her would play the helpful husband. Her friends said it lasted about 3 months.

"Now," Natsu stood next to her chair, grinning quite... evilly..

"Natsu?" Lucy had all of 0.03 seconds before he picked her up like a sack of potatoes and dashed to their bedroom. He then kicked open the door to their private bathroom.

"How about a shower, my beautiful wife?" he wiggled his eyebrows, trying to be smooth but just looking silly.

"Shower?" her face flushed brightly, "I mean- yes- well- what about your leg? I don't know how to take care of it yet."

"Just gotta dry it off real good, it can get wet Lucy," he furrowed his brows, "I'd have to take it off if I took a bath though."

"OK," she poked his nose and knelt by the tub. Turning on the water so it would warm up quickly, she slipped off her socks. Turning her head, she winked at him as she slipped off her shirt, leaving her in her silky panties that read "bride".

 _"Damn, I'm glad I'm not wearing underwear,"_ his hands twitched to touch her, she was in the shower about to close the curtain when she said, "Well come on, hott stuff."

His pants were off the next instant, he jumped in closing the yellow and white shower curtain.

"Woah!" his left leg slid on the floor.

"Easy," Lucy helped him stay up right, "I'll have to get one of those shower mats, can't have you falling every time you bathe."

He sighed happily and pressed his forehead against hers and pulled her into his chest. The hot water ran down her back, leaving a tingling sensation.

"I'll have you to take care of me, so it won't be so bad."

Lucy smiled and hugged him a little tighter, "I love you."

Humming into her hair he told her, "Love you too, Lucy. I really love you."

* * *

hope you enjoyed :) and I really hope this gets me in the mood to write! I miss you guys and seeing all your lovely comments. Until next time!


	7. The Fourth of July

I'm so happy to be back :) I've had this particular chapter planned since the beginning and I'm finally getting to post it!

I need some ideas on what to do next. Review and tell me what I should write next. I do plan on writing about them having kids, so don't worry about that :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

"Luccyyyy," Natsu groaned as his girlfriend's car stopped in front of a house full of people he didn't know, "I'm not sure about this.."

"You'll be fine," Lucy turned her car off before looking at him, "You want to meet them don't you?"

"Well, yeah.."

It was the 4th of July, a time to celebrate and be with the people you love. Mira and Laxus had invited her to their annual party, and asked to bring Natsu along. It would be the first time he would meet any of her friends. She had told him a lot about most of them, so it wasn't like they were total strangers.

But he still had a lot of insecurities about his missing leg. He was supposed to have already started the process of getting the prosthetic, but they needed to remove more of his knee to make it work. He was still healing from that so it would take even longer to get his leg.

"They're not the kind of people who judge, sweetie," Lucy told him, reaching over to push his bangs over. His hair was just as long and wild as ever. He absolutely refused to cut it, no matter how much Zeref begged.

"If you say so," Natsu groaned, he wasn't ready for this.

"I do say so!" she giggled and got out of the car, walking around to the back to get his crutches "We'll have fun. You'll see."

Standing on one leg and two sticks and he was still taller than the blonde, "If we don't I get to pick the next movie marathon."

Lucy sighed, "But you'll pick Jurassic Park again.."

"They're good movies!"

Getting her purse and locking the car, Lucy just shook her head at him. He was like a child who never wanted to grow up, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Are we having spicy chicken?"

"No," Lucy laughed when he pouted, "I hope burgers and hot dogs will be OK though."

"Yosh!" he almost dropped one of his crutches when he fist bumped the air in excitement, "I'm all fired up now!"

His happiness was contagious, Lucy couldn't help but smile as she knocked on the front door.

Seconds later a gorgeous woman opened the door, she could be a model if she wanted to be, "Lucy! Good to see you!"

"Hey Mira!" the two embraced for a second before Lucy turned to her date, "Mira, this is Natsu Dragneel. Natsu, this is Mirajane Dreyar. She owns the She-Devils and makes your spicy chicken."

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Lucy hasn't been able to stop talking about you since you came home," Mira smiled so gently that Natsu felt a calmness wash over him.

"You too," he grinned, "you make the best chicken ever. I've been going there for years!"

"Why thank you," Mira opened the door wider so they could come in, Lucy didn't miss her subtle glances to Natsu's missing leg. But thankfully that was all it was, "I think I remember seeing you there before. You always come with a doctor and a small blonde woman."

"Yeah," Natsu nodded, he really liked this lady already, "that's my brother and his fiance, Zeref and Mavis."

Mira clapped her hands together, "I'll just have to meet them someday too! You can go outside, everyone is here except Gray and Juvia. Make yourselves at home!"

She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving them alone. Lucy put her purse on the couch next to the one she knew must have been Levy's, "Come on, you. I'll show you where the bathroom is before we go outside."

Natsu nodded, but he was smirking at her, "What?"

"You. You talk about me a lot?"

"N- No! They always ask about you!"

"Surrrree," he winked at her, barely dodging the smack on his chest.

"Ugh!" Lucy didn't want to admit it, but she _did_ talk about him a lot. She called one of her friends once a week just to gush about him. It was so embarrassing for him to find out.

"It's fine Lucy," he yanked her into his chest so he could kiss her golden locks, "show me where the crapper is so we can go join this party."

"Stop calling it that," Lucy poked his stomach and led him down the hall before going to the backyard.

* * *

"Let me introduce you to everyone," she waved to all her friends hanging out by the pool while letting him slowly walk outside. He could walk just fine, but the stone patio that Mira had was wobbly even for her in heels.

"This fine gentleman preparing our food is Mira's husband, Laxus," Lucy stuck her tongue out at the brute who just snorted at her, "Nice to finally meet the man who makes her act all girly. Appreciate what you did for us over seas."

Lucy couldn't even be mad at his comment when she saw Natsu's face light up, "It was an honor."

Something Lucy had learned was even though he couldn't serve the army anymore, he planned on supporting them and giving lectures to those thinking about joining. He loved being a soldier, and he was still one at heart.

"OK, watch your step," she placed a hand on his back as they walked over to the pool, "this is Natsu everyone. This is Levy, Erza, Cana, and Gajeel."

Erza got out of the water to formally greet him, "An honor to finally meet you," she held her hand out to him which he gratefully shook, "My husband Jellal wants to talk to you about your time serving, he's in the kitchen with Mira. I hope you don't mind."

"Not a problem," he grinned, "it's nice to meet you guys. Lucy told me about all of ya last year."

Lucy blushed, she didn't talk that much.

"Ya got yerself a good one, Lucy," Cana took a sip out of her bottle, "he's a looker."

Natsu looked away in embarrassment.

"Don't you spill any beer in my pool, drunk."

"Oh shove it Laxus!" Cana drank the rest of her beer in one gulp, "now bring me another one!"

Levy got out of the pool and stood next to Erza, "Ignore them. I'm Levy! I'm the one who pretty much forced Lucy to send you a letter."

"Really?" he remembered Lucy saying her friends put her up to it, "Well, I guess I should be thanking you then."

The small blunette blushed, "It was my pleasure. I'm so glad she did."

"Me too," Natsu took a side glance at Lucy, who for once was pretty quite. She blushed prettily when she caught his eye.

"Oi, Levy! Bring me a beer," the man in the pink float yelled at his wife.

"You can get out and get it yourself," she huffed, "I'm your wife. Not your maid."

Natsu gulped, he was uncomfortable around these situations. He had a view on marriage that he planned on sticking too. And sometimes being around already married couples made him want to forget it all together.

But a soft hand on his back made him think otherwise. He really wouldn't mind if it was Lucy who became his wife.

"Are you getting in the pool, Lucy?" Erza was wading back in the water, Levy had gone to get Gajeel's drink. And she almost dropped it in on purpose.

"I may stick my feet in, but I didn't bring my swim suit."

"You can borrow one of mine, Lucy!" Mira yelled across the yard as she set the table.

"Thanks Mira. But I'll be OK. Juvia can't swim either so I'll keep her company."

"OK!" Mira disappeared back in the house, Laxus on her tail with a plate of delicious looking patties.

"Can we sit? My arms are getting tired.." Natsu was trying to hold his arms away from the crutches but it still hurt.

"Oh I'm sorry! Come over here," Lucy pushed him toward a chair near the cooler, "Want a beer?"

"Sure," he sighed gratefully as he sat down. The pressure was off his arms and it felt great.

"Here you go," Lucy pulled a chair right next to him. She had opened his beer and one for her, "Happy 4th!"

"Happy 4th," Natsu closed his eyes and let the gentle breeze take him away. He prayed for all the men and women he knew and didn't know fighting for their safety. They deserved this peace that Natsu had. And he was grateful that he got to experience what it was like over there, cause it meant the peace was that much sweeter.

"You OK?" Lucy asked quietly, he often lost himself in his own head.

"Yeah, just thanking God for letting me be here to see another day," he took a sip of his drink, enjoying the flavor.

"I'm glad you're here too," Lucy took a small sip of her own beer as she watched her friends play in the pool.

"They're all staring."

"Huh?" came the authors intelligent reply.

"Your friends," Natsu tilted his head back to them, "they all stared at my leg at least once."

Lucy blinked a few times to process what he was saying. The only one she saw look was Mira, "How? I didn't see them."

"I spent a few months as a sniper.." Natsu's grin was strained a little, "I'm trained to catch the uncatchable."

"You never told me that," Lucy looked down into her lap, "sorry. I didn't think that they would."

"Don't worry about it!" Natsu clinked his bottle to hers, "I'm used to it. It's not like they're treating me any different. They're just looking, and that's natural."

Lucy smiled a little, it was kind of him to say that. Still, she didn't want them to look at him any different. She was about to say that when a newcomer finally joined them.

"So you're Natsu, bout time we got to meet you."

Gray and Juvia finally arrived. Gray had been asking Lucy for weeks about meeting Natsu, which she found odd. But she didn't know why.

"And you are?" Natsu didn't like the look of this guy, Lucy smiled when he walked up. She should only be smiling like that to him.

"This is Gray," Lucy stood to hug her best guy friend, adding to Natsu's temper, "he's been wanting to meet you for some time."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Gray turned to Lucy, "mind going to check on Juvia? I don't want her eating before it's ready."

She nodded, "Just keep an eye on him OK?"

She winked at her boyfriend before going to check on the 8 1/2 month pregnant woman.

Natsu watched her walk away, not wanting to be left alone with people he didn't know. Especially since he couldn't escape very fast. Gray had taken Lucy's seat and faced Natsu with a serious expression.

"Mind if I ask you something? About your time in the army?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Did you ever know a man named Silver Fullbuster?"

Natsu didn't even have to think very hard about it, "Hell yeah I know him. He was my commanding officer my first year out."

Gray smirked, "Thought you would. That's my dad."

The pink haired veteran's jaw dropped, "You're Commander Fullbuster's son?!"

"The one and only."

Natsu could hardly believe it. When he returned for his second tour, the Commander had already been sent home for the same reason Natsu did.

"How is he?"

"He's great. Ready for his grandchild to be here already," he laughed before adding, "his arm was way too damaged so they had to amputate it," Gray looked down, and he was the only person who didn't look at the missing appendage with pity, "So I kinda know what you're going through."

Natsu felt real appreciation for someone, other than Lucy, for the first time in forever. Everyone told him how sorry they were for him or said they could help if he needed it. Not one person tried to look at it like he had to. Gray may be looking at it like he did when it was his father in the same position, but he attempted to understand. And that's all Natsu really needed.

"Thanks," Natsu took a deep breath before asking, "any chance I could see him?"

"Sure. When I told him about you he wanted to jump in the car right then to go see you. Of course my mom said that was rude so he's been waiting until I had the chance to ask you in person."

The boys laughed. Natsu at the thought of his Commander being scolded by a woman, and Gray at the bickering of his parents.

"I appreciate that, man," Natsu held out his hand, "I'm glad I got to meet you, officially. Your old man talked my ear off about you a few times."

Gray shook his hand, "Same. I'm pretty sure I can tell you some stuff about him to make up for whatever he told you about me."

"I'm all for it," Natsu grinned, he pearly white canines shining in the summer light.

"Did my darling have a good talk?" Juvia and Lucy walked out holding plates and condiments.

"We did," Gray jumped up to take her handful, "This is Natsu, Lucy's new main squeeze."

"Gray," Lucy huffed, sticking her tongue out at him as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hi," Natsu still felt odd about those two acting like that, but Lucy did say Gray was like her brother.

"And this is my wife Juvia," Gray placed his hand over her swollen belly, "And this is Storm. Only a few more weeks to go."

"Juvia is happy to meet you Natsu!"

"You too," he grinned at her. Lucy made sure to tell him to be nice to the pregnant one.

Juvia took Gray's chair and smiled at Natsu, "Juvia wants to thank you for making our home a little safer for her little Storm to come into."

Natsu glanced down at her belly and smiled, "That's why I did it," he bit his lip before asking, "can I..?"

He had never felt a pregant woman's belly before and not even sure why he asked, but he wanted to. Maybe it was what she said or he just wanted to feel new life.

"Of course!" Juvia grabbed his hand and placed it over a specific spot. It wasn't long before he felt a tiny nudge on his hand, "feel it?"

"Wow," Natsu's grin broadened, "that's incredible."

Juvia just beamed happily.

"OK everyone! Time to eat!" Mira yelled to all, Jellal walked out behind her holding a plate of burgers. They had enough to feed a small army, Natsu should know.

"Hungry?" Lucy helped him to the table, "I know I am."

"Yosh! Course I am!"

The cookout was delicious. The group mostly asked Natsu questions to simply embarrass Lucy. But after she yelled for the fourth time they settled on old stories from their high school days.

Natsu sat and listened contently as he learned more about the wonderful woman in his life through her friends. It wasn't until Gray said something that he decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry," he got everyone's attention by nearly yelling, "did you just say you saw the Hargeon Ducks against the Magnolia Dragons last year?"

"Yeah, awesome game wasn't it?"

"It was a lousy game!"

Lucy jumped back when he slammed his fist on the table.

"What do you mean lousy?! The Ducks played the best game of the season!"

"I don't care about the Ducks! The Dragons could have won that game easily if the refs actually played fair!"

"You're a _Dragons_ fan?!"

 _"Uh..oh.."_ Lucy could only watch as the two new frenemies argued over football teams, she smiled though. Natsu looked relaxed and happy, that's all that mattered, " _he fits in well here. I'm glad."_

* * *

I really like this chapter :)

Gray and Natsu brotp is probably one of my favorites to write. Next chapter I think I'll go with them finding out about a baby! And name suggestions?

 **Oh! And please review about other scenarios to use. Like certain dates, a fight, any kind of moment before or after they get married. I'll even write about the time before Natsu comes home if you want ^^ I need new ideas :)**

That's it for now, hope you enjoyed it!


	8. We're Having A Baby!

I am so excited to be posting this. I was squealing myself from how adorable it is. A lot of you have asked about them having kids, well. Here's the first of many concerning that!

I do not own Barney or the 'I love you' song.

 _Fairy Tail_ and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

" _I love you, you love me, we're best friends like friends should be…"_

Lucy peeked into the room where the familiar melody was coming from. The sight she found melted her already softened heart.

" _With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you,"_ Nastu placed a big slobbery kiss on a small rose colored head that was sitting in his lap, " _Won't you say that you love me too!"_

"Daddy!" the little girl giggled, smacking Natsu's chest, "you did it wrong!"

Cassandra Dragneel was Natsu and Lucy's pride and joy. The little girl was a little ball of energy like her father and loved to read and stargaze like her mother.

Lucy leaned on the door frame of Cass's room. Natsu was sitting in the purple room surrounded by stuffed animals.

"I did?!" Natsu played shocked, "let's try again!"

" _With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you,"_ he raised Cass up and blew a raspberry on her little tummy _, "Won't you say that you love me tooo!"_

"No, Daddy!" she pushed on his chest until he was lying on his back, "you did it wrong _again!"_

Natsu pulled one of the stuffed toys to use as a pillow, "Aw man! You'll just have to do it with me so I can get it right!"

"OK!"

Lucy hummed along to the song as she thought back to the first time she found out about her little girl. Their third wedding anniversary was right around the corner and Natsu had planned a trip for two in the mountains. She was excited for a week alone with her husband in a warm, cozy cabin. But she had been feeling so sick for days before then, but she refused to ruin his hard planning by an upset stomach.

Hiding it wasn't the smartest thing in the world, but in the end it was worth it.

 _ *****5 years earlier*****_

 _Lucy groaned silently, she and Natsu were driving up the mountain to get to their cabin. It was late at night and nothing was open, she didn't want to tell him to stop in the middle of the road so she could vomit!_

 _Pretending to sleep was her best option. They would reach their cabin by the time the sun was up, then Natsu wanted to go shopping in the town. All Lucy felt like doing was falling asleep with her head in the toilet._

 _The ex-soldier was happily singing along with the radio, unaware that his wife was hurting. He couldn't wait to get there! He wasn't fond of the snow like he was the summer heat, but he did love being with Lucy during the winter, or anytime really. And she made the best spicy hot chocolate! But the best was snuggling up to her in the early morning. She was not a morning person AT ALL. But when she did wake up she curled up into him to get his warmth._

 _He glanced over and smirked at the pretty image she made. Pink fuzzy blanket pulled up to her face, snow boots perched on the dash board, and her face was turned to the window. He had a big surprise for her and nothing was going to get in the way of making his wife happy._

 _They made it to their destination just a few hours later. While Natsu was getting their cabin keys, Lucy bee lined it for the bathroom to empty her stomach and freshen up. Thankfully, she felt much better now._

 _When she walked back into the lobby, Natsu was sitting in one of the lounge chairs with his eyes closed. He was an adorable hot piece of ass. His pink hair was in a complete mess now, his scarf fitting snug around his neck, his dark green coat was buttoned all the way up and it covered up his dark jeans. His tall boots were already covered in snow._

" _Honey," Lucy shook his arm to wake him up. Smiling at his adorable whine._

" _Um," he rubbed his eyes, then grinned at her, "Hey! Let's go get some breakfast!"_

" _Don't you want to go lie down? Get some sleep?"_

" _No way!" he jumped to his feet, much easier now than it was when he first got the prosthetic, "I got the whole day planned!"_

" _Alright," she took his hand and led him outside to the car. He hadn't told her about this trip until 12 hours before they left. Enough time for her to call her editor and pack. She couldn't figure out what he was hiding, but if he was happy then that was all that mattered._

 _It didn't take long to deposit their luggage in the cabin, Natsu forbade Lucy from going inside. She pouted the whole way to the restaurant. He apologized and said it was a surprise. His own pout won Lucy over to stop being mad. Plus, it was their anniversary, how could she be mad at him?_

 _Being married to Natsu was one of Lucy's favorite part about life. The moment they got inside the restaurant he held her hand while waiting on a table, he kept his hand on her lower back on the way to the table, and finally he made sure she was seated and situated before he sat down._

 _He grimaced as he raised his foot off the ground, which Lucy caught._

" _You OK?" she reached across the table for his hand._

" _Yeah," he breathed deeply through his nose for a few seconds, squeezing her hand back, "the leg just doesn't like this weather."_

" _I brought your hot water bottle and a heating pad," she rubbed circles on his hand, "so you'll be all set tonight."_

" _Bless you, my angel!" Natsu's eyes watered at those words._

" _Oh stop," Lucy snickered._

 _Moments later they had their food. Lucy had eggs, bacon and toast; Natsu had buttermilk waffles. Lucy loved waffles, she couldn't make them, but she could eat them. Especially when Natsu made them, he was a really good cook now. But at this moment, the smell was making her stomach churn._

" _You want some?" Natsu held a forkful of waffles and syrup up near Lucy's face._

" _No, I'm good," she held back her grimace the best she could._

" _Sure? You love waffles," he then stuffed his mouth, "You musty just like mine."_

" _That's it," she giggled and focused on something that would get away from the food, "and don't talk with your mouth full! It's rude."_

" _Sorry," he whispered around his food. He noticed something was off with Lucy, she was normally a chatter box, but today she was eating silently, "You OK?"_

" _Never better," she smiled brightly, alleviating his nerves some._

" _Cool," he took a sip of his coffee before saying, "I think we should hit some of the shops first! There's that one place you'll wanna go to, with all those cheap name brand purses and stuff. And I wanna go into that chocolate place!"_

" _That sounds good," Lucy finished eating, so she put her arms on the table and watched the man across from her, "we'll get the food later then?"_

" _Yeah, just little stuff to eat in the cabin. And some wine," Natsu winked at her, getting a pretty blush from her._

 _Lucy was lost in her own thoughts as Natsu ate,_ " **Should I drink? With me being sick like this I don't want to make it worse.."**

 _A sudden thought crossed her mind,_ **"No.. could I really be?"**

" _Yosh! That was great!" Natsu stood, his wallet in hand, "Ready to go?"_

" _Yeah," Lucy took Natsu's extended hand, but placed her other hand on her flat stomach._

 _Shopping with Natsu is always an adventure. He was like a child, he'd grab Lucy's arm and tug her to see something then the next second he'd be going the other way to see something else. If he ever needed clothes or something, Lucy would go by herself._

 _It was noon when they stopped for lunch, and Natsu's energy was getting low, time for them to get grocery shop then head to the cabin for a nap._

 _While at the store, Lucy discretely bought a pregnancy test,_ **"Just to check. I mean it could just be a stomach bug… but I can't remember the last time we used a condom…"**

 _Their sex life was pretty healthy. With both of them having work-from-home jobs, Lucy as a writer and Natsu as a personal trainer and army spokesman, it wasn't hard for them to get carried away._

 _Hiding her blush under her scarf, Lucy put the test in her purse so Natsu wouldn't see them and get his hopes up if it was negative._

 _A few hours later, food put away and Natsu well into his nap, Lucy snuck into the bathroom._

" _OK, just.. pee on this little part here?" she twisted the stick around to make sure she knew how to use it correctly._

" _And, I'll wait a few minutes," she put the stick face down on the counter and dug through her bag. Tomorrow was their official anniversary, Natsu said they were going to be on the ski lift all morning and then hanging out here for the remainder of the day. But tonight they were going to a nice restaurant, and she wanted to be nice looking_ under _her dress as well._

 _After distracting herself long enough, Lucy picked up the box to check which lines which meant result. And finally picked up the test…_

" _I'm… pregnant," she sat down on the edge of the tub, placing a hand over her heart, "We're… having a baby."_

 _Before she could be freaked out, she smiled. What was there to freak out about? She was having a baby! She and Natsu were having a baby! And even though she was scared, she would be alright. She had Natsu, after all._

" _Natsu," she jerked and looked at the bathroom door, when was she supposed to tell him?_

 _Throwing away the used stick and box, Lucy washed her hands and said to herself, "What better time than a romantic weekend away? This is much better than the gift I bought him."_

" _Lucy?" Natsu knocked on the bathroom door, "who ya talking to?"_

" _No one!" she quickly made sure he wouldn't be able to see the test before opening the door, "Just.. myself."_

" _Weirdo," Natsu had discarded his coat and boots before his nap, leaving him in a long sleeved sweater and his jeans._

" _You married me," she flicked his nose._

" _I know," he pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead, "best decision of my life."_

 _Lucy hugged him back, "Mine too."_

* * *

 _Dinner was spectacular, the night was clear, she felt sexy despite feeling like throwing up again, and Natsu had set up the hot tub before they left. Perfect timing._

" _Want some wine?" Natsu picked up the bottle, about to open it when Lucy's hand covered his._

" _Not tonight."_

 _He couldn't tell what was wrong, Lucy had a smile on her face but he could tell she was hiding something._

" _OK," he shrugged off his coat and reached for hers, "want to get in the hot tub?"_

" _You'll have to take your leg off first," Lucy sat down to take off her boots._

" _I know," he grumbled, sometimes his leg ruined good moments like these. But it was their anniversary, he wasn't going to think about it._

 _Once they changed into their swim clothes and got in the steaming water, Lucy gathered all her courage, "Hey, Natsu? There is something I need to tell you."_

" _What's that?" he leaned both arms on the edge of the tub, nervousness eating away at him._

" _Um, well not really tell you, I wrote you something," reaching over to the table next to the tub, Lucy gave him a letter._

" _A letter?" his face morphed from nerve-wracking to pure joy._

" _Yeah," Lucy leaned back so he could dry his hands and open her letter._

 _ **Dear Daddy,**_

 _ **I can't wait to meet you! We're going to have so much fun together! You can teach me all about being strong and brave and how to love someone as much as you love my mommy!**_ _ **And we can have play battles with Gray and Storm! Only when I'm bigger though. Mommy won't like it if you let me play this early. I love you so much already daddy!**_

 _ **Love, your baby**_

 _ **P.S. We're pregnant! – with all my love, Lucy**_

 _Natsu was shaking when he finished, he had tears in his eyes when he finally looked at his wife, "Re- Really?"_

 _Tearing up herself, Lucy nodded._

 _Natsu hastily put the letter back down and hugged her tightly, happy tears trailing down his cheeks, "We're having a baby?"_

" _Uh huh," Lucy wrapped her arms around his shoulders, she knew this was the best way to tell him._

" _Yosh!" he let her go and moved back to look her in the eyes, "A baby!"_

 _Lucy giggled, bringing her arms up to hold his face and kissing him, "Happy Anniversary."_

 _He grinned as he leaned in, "Happy Anniversary, Lucy."_

 _ *****Present*****_

" _I love you, you love me, we're best friends like friends should be! With a great big hug and kiss from me to you,"_ Cass kissed her father's cheek, " _Won't you say you love me tooo!"_

Cass cheered, "Yay! We did it!"

Natsu sat up and hugged the little girl, "Good job, baby girl!"

The two looked up when they heard clapping.

"Mommy!" Cass ran to her mother, "did you hear! We sang the whole song!"

"I did," Lucy picked up her daughter and kissed her head, "Mommy is so proud of you!"

Natsu sat on the floor, watching his favorite girls. He honestly never cared if they got a boy or a girl, just prayed to God that it would be a healthy baby. And that's what they got. A little girl who owned his heart the instant she was placed into his arms the day she was born.

He still has that letter Lucy gave him, telling him she was pregnant. He has every letter she's ever given him safely tucked away for a rainy day. But that letter, that letter he holds a little closer. It's the one that told him that if he had died in Alvarez, he never would have had the chance to be a husband or a dad. And he thanks her every day for giving him that chance.

"Do you want to hear another song, Mommy?"

"Sure! What else can you sing for me?"

"Come on! Daddy! Mommy wants to hear another song!" Cass dragged her mother into the floor next to Natsu.

"Well hi," Lucy bumped his shoulder.

"Hey there," Natsu winked, "You sure are a sight for sore eyes amongst all these teddy bears."

Lucy laughed, Natsu didn't understand why girls liked all these stuffed animals. He probably never would.

"Daddy! Let's sing this one!" Cass handed him a book, and showed him what she wanted to sing.

"Let me see if I can get this one right!" he pulled his baby girl into his lap and they started to sing.

It was thanks to a letter from war that his life was saved, and the promise of another saved his life again. But it was thanks to one more letter that told him to hang on, cause life wasn't finished with him just yet.

* * *

That letter is what made me so happy. Where it came from? No idea, but I love it :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

 **Also, I've updated my fic** _ **Hey There, Neighbor**_ **and _Love, Blood, and Fur._ and I posted a few new one-shots. You should go check them out!**


	9. Surprise Homecoming

Hey guys! Sorry for no updates lately, I got dumped in December, then the holidays happened, and now I've been preparing to start a new job on Monday! So 2017 has already been hectic/great for me! Really, I'm so excited for this year. The break up sucked, but I think in the long run it was for the best. I wasn't the one for him, and he definitely wasn't the one for me.

Moving on! This one literally was just wrote on a whim. I watch YouTube videos more than I should, and I find myself watching "Soldiers Surprise Homecoming" a lot. Which of course, I needed to add this to my letters series. I've been thinking about it for a while and tonight I was just like... well go for it! It's time to update this baby. So I hope you enjoy!

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

19-year-old Natsu Dragneel groaned as he heard the plane start its decent from the air onto the platform. He had been in Alavarez for over half a year, he couldn't wait to get home and sleep in his own bed. He just hoped his brother had been taking care of his apartment.

He closed his eyes, willing the motion sickness pills to keep working for just a bit longer. He had it real bad when he was younger, but the older he got the more tolerable it got. It never affected him if he was the one driving. But planes always, _always_ made it worse. And he had no clue as to why, not even being in a tank was this bad.

"A surprise? Really?"

He glanced over to the middle isle to see two of his bunkmates chatting rather loudly. Natsu had a window seat all to himself, mainly because no one wanted to be around in case the medicine wore off.

"Oh yeah, he's so excited about it too," Sting smirked and looked back a few rows.

Rogue smiled as he leaned back into the cushioned chair, "well that's good. I'm happy for him."

"What are you two talking about?" Natsu scooted over to the seat closer to them, so he wouldn't be so loud. Not that it was a problem, but if being in the army taught him anything it was that pink hair stood out enough and to keep it down.

"Good ole Cobra is having a surprise homecoming," Sting grinned, "his wife has no idea, thinks he won't be home for another two months!"

"Stop calling him Cobra, his name is Erik," Rogue mumbled.

"It's his name on the battlefield and until we touch Fiore sole his name is Cobra," Sting stuck his tongue out before continuing, "A friend of his back home helped arrange it. Kinana is gonna be at the restaurant she works at, She-Devil's? I think? And they're gonna record it and everything when Cobra comes in. I can't wait to see it!"

Natsu smiled, he glanced back and saw Erik fiddling with something in his carryon bag. Probably something for his wife. Erik was in training with Natsu when they started two years ago, they've been on the same tours together. But before coming on the second one, Erik and Kinana had a quick wedding just days before departure. The woman was likely to cry seeing her husband for the first time in eight months.

"Good for them," Natsu went back to his original seat, getting ready for the landing like he was told from the intercom.

He looked out the window and saw Magnolia's airport come into view. He wondered what it was like, to come home and surprise someone like that. Or to have someone waiting for him at the airport. Zeref had picked him up the first time, but when Natsu called to plan arrangements, Zeref told him he couldn't make it. He was going to take a cab home.

Grimacing as he felt the tires touch down, Natsu couldn't help the disappointment that flooded him. Out of all the men and women coming home, he was the only one coming home with no one to greet him at the gate. Not only that, but he had lost a good friend about a week ago, his body was being brought back so his family could bury him. He wasn't the overly emotional type, but his brother could have tried to at least see him come home.

Zeref was always bitching to him over their skype calls about staying safe and making sure he came home, and then when he does come home Zeref won't even see him for a few days because of work.

Sighing, Natsu watched the lady in blue direct people to get off the plane, smiling at her when she thanked each soldier passing her for their time serving and welcoming them home.

When he finally made it inside the airport, he had to avert his eyes away from the families being reunited. Not that he wasn't happy for them, because he was beyond the moon for those people. Coming home to their parents, friends, spouses, and children. It must be the greatest feeling in the world.

Natsu watched one person get an enormous and tearful bear hug from his father. It made him wonder if Igneel would have been like that if he was still here.

" _Leave the 'what-ifs' alone,_ " Natsu told himself, _"no use for it."_

He grabbed his suitcase from baggage claim and walked off to the airport café so he could make a call to get a cab, and maybe some lunch.

He placed his bags down, grinning at the people passing him who thanked him for just being a soldier. He pulled out his phone and waited for it to turn on when a small blonde came up to him.

"Natsu?"

"Hm?" he glanced up to see her, she had long flowing blonde hair, a white summer dress that stopped at her knees and flowery sandals, "uh, yeah?"

"Sorry! You probably don't remember me!" she gushed, waving her hands around, "I'm Mavis Vermillion. We met a year ago, when you were home."

"Oh yeah," Natsu strained in his memory for this girl, she seemed familiar, "I think I do."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't, we only met once. Right here actually, in the airport," Mavis blushed prettily, "I spilled coffee on your brother?"

"Yeah!" he remembered now, "he was so mad cause it ruined his suit!"

"Yeah, well," her blush darkened, "I got his suit cleaned for him. And when I took it back to him, he asked me out. We've been together ever since."

Natsu's grin faltered, his brother asked a girl out? Had been seeing this girl for 7-8 months and had said nothing?

"Oh, great! Good for you guys!" Natsu was the optimistic one, the one who never let things bother him, never showed how he was really feeling. That's how Zeref knew his younger brother.

"Thank you," Mavis tilted her head, "I guess Zeref never told you."

"Um," damn, she was good, "no he didn't. Sorry."

"Oh, don't apologize!" Mavis waved her hands around some more, finally sitting across from him at the small table, "Something as insignificant as your brother getting a girlfriend was probably not something you thought of while away."

Gripping his hands together on the table, Natsu nodded. It wasn't, but it would have been a nice conversation. Something other than how he was doing and when he would get to come home and when was he going to retire.

"Well anyway," Mavis pulled her purse into her lap to dig through it, "Zeref told me he wouldn't be able to pick you up today, so I decided to come get you myself. That ok with you?"

It never occurred to him why she might be here, talking to him, "Yeah sure, if you're ok with it."

"Of course! No soldier coming home should take a cab! What was that idiot thinking!" Mavis shook her keys angrily, but her size just made it look cute, "And while we're out, how about we got to She-Devil's? My treat!"

His mouth watered embarrassingly fast, "Yosh! Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Mavis picked up his bag, avoiding his hand when he tried to grab it, "My car is this way!"

"Hey- wait! Give me my bag!" Natsu laughed as he chased his brothers girlfriend through the airport and out to the parking lot.

"I win!" she grinned, popping the trunk to throw his bags inside.

"Oh, wait," Natsu dug out another motion sickness patch and a water bottle from his carryon. Like hell was he going to vomit before he got some spicy chicken.

"Need to wait a minute?" Mavis asked before cranking the car.

"Nah, I should be ok," he chugged the water, "it's not far anyway."

"Right," Mavis backed her little Ford Focus out of the spot and onto the road, "by the way, welcome home."

"Thanks," Natsu bit his lip. He sure wasn't expecting this. Not the homecoming he was thinking of, but sure as heck of a lot better than he expected to get.

They chatted on the way to the bar and grille. Mavis told him about how she and Zeref got together and where she worked and stuff. She was actually just a year older than himself, only three years younger than Zeref. Four years separated Natsu and Zeref. That's why Natsu didn't have to go to an orphanage when his father died, Zeref was already 18.

She told him that she had taken over cleaning his apartment about two months prior. Zeref mentioned that he had forgotten about it, and she immediately took the chance. While in college she worked as a maid for the dorms, so she didn't mind. His unused apartment was nicer than the frat houses.

The fact that Zeref couldn't be bothered to even go check on his place really made him feel so happy to get to see his only family in a few days. Zeref never wanted him to go to the army, but it didn't seem like he wanted him home either.

When they made it to the restaurant, Natsu all but ran inside to get seated, not even bothering to look at a menu.

"Zeref did say this was your favorite place," Mavis giggled when she finally caught up to him.

"Yeah," Natsu blushed a little, "Dad always brought me here on special occasions."

"I see, I love it here. The atmosphere is so homey!" Mavis peeked through the menu.

"Hi, my name is Kinana and I'll be serving you today. What can I get you to drink?" their smiling waitress asked them.

"I'll have some water with lemon please," Mavis then nodded to Natsu, "go ahead and order since you know what you want."

"Nah, I'll wait. Can I get a coke?" he grinned, it would be his first in eight months. He never allowed himself to splurge while overseas, he kept himself on a strict diet. Commander Fullbuster had said it made home all the sweeter, and it was true.

"Of course," she wrote down what they wanted and before walking away she said, "oh, and thanks for serving. My husband is over there, I really appreciate you guys."

"My pleasure," Natsu's eyes widened when he realized where he was at and who she was. Erik must not be here yet.

"Know her?" Mavis asked when she walked away.

"I know her husband. He came home today," Natsu whispered, "but she doesn't know. He wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh, how romantic!" Mavis clasped her hands together, "I always cry when I see those videos!"

"Yeah," Natsu unbuttoned his jacket, looking around the room to see if he could find Erik, or his friend Sawyer who was helping him.

"Hey, if she comes by tell her I want the Chicken Alfredo, OK? I need to use the restroom," Mavis pointed to the item on the menu before scurrying away.

"Sure," Natsu nodded, taking his phone out of his pocket. It was just the thing to do, even when he didn't have anyone but his army buds to talk to. And today they would all be with their families. He didn't have any friends from school, and Zeref was at work. He didn't use social media... he decided to download a game or two…

He picked a game that lets you raise dragons, so cool! And while he waited for it to load, he looked up and saw Erik just inside the door. Kinana hadn't seen him yet, but she was standing at the bar, looking away from him.

Natsu turned so he would see the whole thing.

"What are you looking at?" Mavis asked when she sat back down.

Not looking at her, Natsu pointed to their waitress and said, "She's about to see her husband," he laughed when she pulled her phone out to record, they could just barely hear the conversation.

"Hey Mira, I need two Bud Lights," Kinana was flipping through her notebook, not even noticing that Sawyer was walking towards her, and Erik behind him.

"Hey Kina!" the tall man grabbed her shoulders to spook her.

"Saywer, don't scare me!" the purple haired waitress placed a hand over her chest before turning around to fuss at him. Only when she turned around did Saywer jump out of the way so she could see Erik walking towards her holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Erik..." tears fell from her eyes quickly as she lifted her hand to cover her mouth. Sobbing, she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Aww," Natsu saw the white-haired waitress behind the bar wipe her eyes. Even Erik's friend was wiping his face. Mavis was sniffling too, most people in the room were.

Natsu felt something move in him, but he tried to hold back tears. He was glad Erik got this moment.

"You dummy! Why didn't you tell me you were coming home!" Kinana finally let him go to look at him, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"It's called a surprise," Natsu could hear the sarcasm in his friends voice all the way over here. He laughed when the fellow soldier got smacked lightly by his wife.

"That's so sweet," Mavis sat down and wiped her eyes, "I bet that's a wonderful feeling."

"I bet," Natsu turned away from the pair, giving them privacy. He could feel a tiny bit of wistfulness in his heart. But he pushed it away, if he was a lucky man, he'd get that one day too.

* * *

"Almost home," Natsu groaned, that was the 3rd time Zeref had said that.

It had been eight years since that day. He had been deployed four more times after that, until the unfortunate accident that caused him to retire early.

But he wouldn't complain. He was alive, healthy, happy, and totally head over heels in love with a weirdo. Missing a limb didn't seem so terrible when he thought of all that.

Currently, though, he would complain. Because he and Zeref had been on the road for _hours_. He just wanted to go home and snuggle with Lucy. Natsu had been invited to speak at a military banquet for veterans. And his stubborn older brother would not let him go anywhere too far alone.

" _If Lucy hadn't been working this week she could have come with me,"_ Natsu grumbled to himself. Sharing a hotel room with her would have been 100 times better than sharing it with a doctor. Zeref was bad at home, but he was worse away from it.

"Stop huffing," Zeref chided from the driver's seat, "We're getting home a few days ahead of schedule."

"Yeah," Natsu placed his head in his hand as he leaned on the door, "I noticed that. Since I was planning on going shopping and stuff today, which is why I planned a longer trip."

"Shopping? Since when do you shop?" Zeref shook his head, "Doesn't matter, you can shop at home."

"They have stores we don't!" Natsu whined.

"I have to get back to work anyway," Zeref ignored his brothers wails.

"You didn't have to come with me," Natsu glared at the black-haired doctor, "I'm perfectly capable of doing things on my own."

"And what if something happened to your leg? What would you have done then?"

"Commander Fulbuster was across the hall, not to mention the other hundred veterans there. And there were quite a few amputees," Natsu said as-a-matter-of-factly, "I would have been fine."

Zeref growled, he wasn't going to admit when he was wrong. All he wanted to do was make sure his brother was safe.

Natsu stared out the window as they drove back into town. He wasn't about to tell Zeref he wanted to shop for a ring. He didn't want help and he didn't want to be asked a bunch of questions. He had met Lucy two years ago, and he knew she was the one.

Groaning, he just had no idea what kind of ring to get. He looked at brochures and jewelry websites… but he really needed a girls help. Maybe he could ask Juvia or Mavis. He really didn't want anyone to know though… he wanted it to be a surprise to everyone.

"Do you want to stop by Lucy's first?" Zeref asked, bringing him back to the now.

"Just drop me off there, I know you wanna go see Mavis," Natsu grinned, he was about two months away from being an uncle. He couldn't wait to spoil those kids so rotten! Zeref was so screwed, with twins no less. Mavis already had him smitten, add a daughter and son and he was a goner.

"Fine, I'll come get you later," Zeref made a turn that would take him to Lucy's neighborhood.

"I'll get her to bring me home, or I'll just stay the night. I ain't seen her in a week."

"I didn't think you were doing that?" at Natsu's confused face he added, "you said you were waiting for marriage."

"For sex, yeah," Natsu's face burned, "but that doesn't mean I can't stay at her place for one night!"

"Alright, just don't get tempted," Zeref smirked.

Groaning again, Natsu kept some images away from the front of his mind. Thinking about marrying Lucy just got a lot better.

"Don't be too loud!" Natsu yelled when Zeref's car hit the sidewalk, "I wanna surprise her!"

"Sorry," Zeref turned off the radio and stopped the car where it was, "be careful."

"I'm a grown man. I can walk up a damn driveway by myself," he ignored Zeref's eyes as he limped his way to the front door. He was proud of his prosthetic leg, it was proof of his life. No reason to be ashamed he couldn't do a few things anymore like he used to, like walking normally.

He shooed Zeref away when he was in front of the door. Knocking once, he leaned against the house and waited.

"Just a second!" he heard the voice of his beautiful girlfriend call. He knew what she was doing, she was in her living room looking out the window hidden behind the bush to check who it was. And she would be confused when she saw no car but her own.

He smiled when he heard the door unlock and then open, "Hey Lucy!"

"Natsu?" the blonde smiled, "You're home early!"

"Yeah, the doc decided I had enough fun and sent me home early," he laughed with her and opened his arms.

She giggled before walking up to him and into his arms, "Oh, I missed you."

"I missed you too," Natsu took a deep breath of her hair, memorizing the smell for the millionth time.

It wasn't the surprise homecoming he always wanted, but it was a hell of a lot better than he ever expected.

* * *

So a little different, I do hope you liked it though :)

I have so many ideas for letters tho! Even a AU. An AU for AU... haha. It's kinda like "what would happen if they met different or if Natsu never lost his leg" kinda thing. Think I should do it?

What do you guys think of the manga right now? It felt like forever before we got 517! But I'm super happy with it. I know a lot are tired of Erza getting these plots, but Mashima really loves Erza so I'm all for it :) I support whatever he has for us. Including the movie coming out this spring! I can't wait :)

 **NEWS: I have a poll on my profile. If you like Soul Eater or read my fic _Weekend War_ , please got read it. I've been thinking about this for a while, just need help deciding.**

Goodnight my loves.


	10. Double Date

I'm back! Sorry it's been a while, life. Ya know? Anyway, I'm so glad to finally post this!

This was a request from **martinthedragon** on tumblr! If you have a specific request, let me know! It may take me a while, but I do keep each and every one sent to me!

Tiny manga spoiler if you haven't been reading lately! Maybe the last 20ish chapters?

 _Fairy Tail_ and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Natsu grumbled, he was glaring at himself in the bathroom mirror while zipping up his jeans.

"Because Mavis wants to," Zeref was fastening his tie when he walked into the bathroom. No matter how many times he saw his little brother shirtless, Zeref couldn't help but stare at the scars covering his once smooth skin.

"So what?" Natsu limped as he walked, he was finally getting the hang of his new leg. He shoved shoulders with Zeref as he passed.

"She's about to be your sister-in-law," Zeref sighed, following him back to the guest room that had become Natsu's since the accident almost a year before, "don't you want to hang out with her more?"

"I hang out with her plenty," Natsu pulled on the tight black dragon shirt Lucy had given him for Christmas, before she had even met him, "I wanted to go to Lucy's…"

"Lucy will be there too, you know."

"It's a double date!" Natsu whined, "That's so lame!"

"They are not lame, it's just two couples going to dinner together," Zeref raised an eyebrow at Natsu's wardrobe choice before laughing and walking away.

"But you're so boring!" Natsu fell back on his bed, dreading this night already.

* * *

"I'm so glad we're doing this! With the wedding only a few weeks away I was afraid we'd have no time!" Mavis cheered.

"I am too!" Lucy lifted her wine glass to clink with the fellow blondes, "I don't know why we waited so long."

"I do," Mavis giggled as she gestured to the men quietly watching their dates.

"Don't look at me," Zeref raised his Brandy to his lips, "it's all him."

Scowling, Natsu twirled the beer in his hands.

"It's OK," Lucy whispered, lacing her hand together with his under the table. When her boyfriend looked at her, she winked. She would rather it be just the two of them too.

Natsu squeezed her hand, giving her a half smile with a softness in his eyes that he reserved for her.

"Aww, you two are so cute!" Mavis gushed.

Natsu blushed furiously, taking a big gulp of his beer. Lucy just giggled and laid her head on his shoulder.

Zeref moved his arm to drape it over Mavis' small frame, "What is everyone getting?"

They discussed their choices in food, and the brothers argued what was better for you: Steak or Grilled Chicken.

"Anyway," Natsu huffed, he had lost interest in the argument when Zeref pulled his doctor card, "what are we doing after this?" He stared at his brother, daring him to say something stupid. Zeref was the never the best planner, Mavis had left him out of most of the wedding planning for a reason. And leave it to his stupid brother to plan a date outside in the middle of _January._

"Any good movies out that you would like to see?" Zeref smiled kindly towards the two women.

"Not really," Mavis shyly began to play with her long curls.

"I don't even know what's playing," Lucy shrugged, she wasn't a big movie goer.

"Oh, OK…" Zeref's mind went blank for a second, "we could always go for a walk in the park?"

He inwardly cheered when Mavis said she liked the idea, Lucy automatically shivered but said it may not be too cold. But Natsu just had to be a joy and say, "No way."

"I know it's cold but-"

"Yeah, and in case you forgot, cold weather and a metal limb don't exactly mix."

Lucy's face drowned in worry, "I thought it was getting better?"

"I mean it's OK, but first thing and the morning and late at night still suck," he smiled at her, easing her concern. Then he glared at Zeref, "But the longer I stay outside the more the chill makes it worse."

"Sorry, I do forget sometimes. It's still pretty new to me."

"But we'll learn," Mavis smiled, something was comforting when Mavis spoke. It always calmed Natsu down, she had that effect on a lot of people.

"..'s fine," Natsu said right as their waitress walked up.

The group of four ordered, Lucy didn't like the way the waitress gazed a little too long at her soldier. But after that the conversation turned much lighter and more enjoyable.

"How is everything?" the waitress returned once again, for what seem like the tenth time.

"It was wonderful! Thank you," Mavis stacked a few plates together, she never seemed to be bothered by much.

"Save any room for dessert?" Her eyes trailed to Natsu again.

"Nah. Too full," he patted his belly.

She giggled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She picked up his empty plate, all the while keeping eye contact with him the best she could, "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

At the same time Natsu and Lucy said, "No, thank you."

"Oh, um," for the first time that night the waitress actually looked Lucy in the eye, "of course, sorry, excuse me."

"Was she flirting with you?" Zeref snickered.

"She was?"

"Yes. All night," Lucy huffed, crossing her arms and glaring out the window.

"Lucy! Are you jealous some lady tried to hit on me?" Natsu wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "You're jealous!"

"I am not!" she tried to move, but his army disciplined arms were much too powerful for her to move, "I just don't like some big boobed waitress talking to you!"

"I think that's the definition of jealousy means miss writer!"

"Natsuuu~!"

Mavis raised her wine glass back to her lips, she loved seeing Natsu so happy and in love. She could tell he was already gone when she first met Lucy. Their love was so fresh and full of energy. She prayed that it would stay that way as long as they lived.

"You are such a dork," the blonde writer said, but the jab was ruined by the blush on her cheeks.

"I'm your dork," he grinned, kissing her cheek before standing up, "Here. I gotta pee. Pay for mine and Lucy's."

Zeref took the debit card from him, "Do you need help?"

"With what? Pissing? You gonna hold my-"

"Walking, Natsu. Walking to the bathroom," Zeref growled.

"No, mom. I'll be fine," he saluted the table before limping away.

"I swear, Zeref rubbed his temples. Sometimes we didn't even know how they were related.

"Oh hush," Mavis patted his shoulder, "tonight's supposed to be fun. Don't get upset and motherly."

"I'm not upset," he waited for the waitress to leave, she had brought their checks and seemed saddened that Natsu wasn't there, then he said, "I just wish he wasn't so crude. Especially in front of you! And his own girlfriend!"

"That's just how he is though," Mavis ignored him in favor of checking her makeup in the hand mirror she pulled out of her purse.

Lucy sighed, a dreamy look etched on her face, "He may seem crude, but he's really thoughtful and romantic when he wants to be."

"Romantic?" Zeref asked, rather slowly, "Natsu?"

"Yes," smiling, Lucy raised her glass, "Natsu."

"Natsu does not have one romantic bone in his body."

"I think Natsu is very romantic," Mavis added.

"What?!" Zeref stared, almost looking betrayed by his future wife.

"He asked you to mail roses to Lucy before he even met her!" Mavis swooned, causing Lucy to hide in her scarf, much like how her boyfriend does, "On multiple occasions! If that's not romance I don't know what is."

"What's romantic?" Natsu asked, he lifted his foot off the ground and swiveled down into his seat. He had only been on this leg for about a month now, he was a fast learner for sure. But this would still take time.

"You are," Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Oh," Natsu's eyes glazed over when he looked down at her soft pink mouth.

"Ready to go?" Zeref didn't want to admit that his younger brother was more romantic than he was, and he _really_ didn't want to see him make out with his girlfriend!

"You ruined the mood," Mavis pouted, her cheeks puffed out. But she followed Zeref nonetheless.

"We never decided where we were going," Natsu stood again, holding his hand out to Lucy.

Zeref bristled, why had he never noticed how much more… good Natsu was at this relationship thing?

"Oh! How about we go bowling?" Lucy suggested, "I need to see how good you are before we go with Gajeel, Levy, Gray and Juvia in a few weeks."

"Yosh! We'll kick their butts! I'm all fired up!"

"Bowling sounds fun, right hunny?"

Nodding, Zeref led the group to the front doors. He told Mavis and Lucy to stay inside while he and Natsu went to get the car and warm it up.

"Why couldn't I stay inside?" He yanked his beanie lower on his head and his scarf higher over his face, "I have a METAL leg."

"It's a gentlemanly thing to do," Zeref also raised his scarf, "and I wanted to ask you… and the romantic thing?"

"H-huh?" Natsu swore, the snow had begun to fall again. And the cold was nipping at the end of his stump, where flesh met metal.

"I never realized you were a romantic person," Zeref scoffed, "obviously. I never really cared. Plus you never dated before."

"S-so?"

"I just want to know why?"

"Why what?" Natsu bolted inside the car as soon as the doors were unlocked. He rubbed his leg to get some warmth back into it.

At a slower pace, Zeref got in and cranked the vehicle, turning the heat all the way up. He watched Natsu massage his thigh for a moment before saying, "Why are you so romantic with Lucy?"

Natsu glared at him, raising an eyebrow, "Well why not?"

"Just answer me…"

"Ugghhh, don't know why you care so much all of a sudden," he stretched his legs and placed his hands behind his head, "but… I mean…"

Tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, Zeref stared ahead, waiting.

"Lucy… deserves to be treated like that. Igneel taught us all that, remember? How women should be treated special every day, and not just on holidays and stuff. I'm not even sure I how she's mine… she deserves better than me. But… I… truly and honestly wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. I… should have died when that tank exploded."

"Natsu-!"

"I'm being serious!" Natsu was beyond exasperated when it came to Zeref not liking he was at war, "I was sorta… daydreaming…"

"Daydreaming? While driving a tank?!"

Grimacing, Natsu kept his voice down. No need in both of them yelling, "I wasn't driving. I mean, yeah, I was up front, but I wasn't steering or anything. Rogue was-"

"The point, Natsu."

"Sorry. Yeah, so," a blush spread over his tanned cheeks, "I was thinking about Lucy… she had just Skype called me a few days before… I had never seen a girl so pretty before… especially one who _wanted_ to talk to me…"

Zeref noticed that Natsu had the same dreamy look in his eyes that Lucy had earlier.

"I was trying to think of different wats to ask her on a date…" he chuckled, all of a sudden embarrassed, "of course, I didn't get to use any of them… But… if I hadn't been doing that, I would have died on impact."

"What do you mean?" the car was plenty warm now, and the girls were probably wondering what was keeping them. But Zeref didn't want to stop Natsu now that he was talking.

"Rogue had told me to go and check behind us. I would have had to actually go to the top and use the scope up there, almost getting out of the tank. But I didn't hear him, I was thinking of Lucy… and how much I couldn't wait to see her in person and how our first date would go…"

Grinning and showing off his brilliantly white teeth, Natsu said, "So when I say I owe my life to Lucy, I mean it. She saved me, literally, from getting killed."

Zeref just stared in awe.

"And I'm not being sweet and romantic to thank her or anything, to be honest I haven't told her that. Probably won't," he scratched his neck, looking out the window at the snowy sky, "I do it cause she's more than worth it. She saved my life, I wanna show her that she's worth my whole life. I would give everything to that woman, if she'd let me."

"She's worth your life…" Zeref whispered, blown away by the simple, yet powerful statement.

* * *

"Strike!"

Lucy jumped up and down in her cute gray sweater dress, adorable pink scarf, black leggings and clunky bowling shoes.

"Yay! Way to go Lucy!" Mavis cheered, she looked just as cute in her brown skirt and tan sweater, tall gray socks with bunnies on them and the ugly shoes red and green shoes.

Zeref was sitting back to watch them. He chuckled when Lucy sat next to his pouty brother.

"Don't tell me you're a sore loser," she flicked his nose.

"Am not," he tried to bite her fingers, "but you just got two in a row!"

"You're still winning ya know," she pointed to the scoreboard, clapping when Mavis' new score of 8 out of 10 pins showed up.

"Zeref!" Mavis ran over to pull him to the elevated playing floor," it's your turn!"

Zeref didn't care much for bowling, or any physical activity. But he enjoyed watching others have fun.

He picked up Mavis' hand and kissed it, "I love you."

"Oh," a tiny blush blossomed on her pale face, "you never do that…"

"I just… fell like it tonight," Zeref winked at her, then went to throw his 10-pound ball down the lane to knock over the pins. A ridiculous game in his opinion, but a good date night nonetheless.

"Bahahah!" Natsu cackled when Zeref got a gutter ball twice in a row.

"It's OK! It's just a game!" Mavis tried to stifle her giggles, patting his shoulder when he sat next to her.

"Alright! My turn!" Natsu showed off his sharp canines, cackling as he picked up the 15-pound ball.

"Show off," Zeref grumbles, he didn't mind not being as strong as Natsu. Obviously Natsu would have that over him from being in the military, but did he have to do that in front of his fiancée?

On the other hand, Lucy watched the muscles move fluidly in Natsu's arms. She cared more about someone's personality, but thank God he was undeniably attractive.

The ball spun perfectly down the center, veering off at the last second for an epic strike.

"YOSH!"

Natsu jumped off the stand and pulled his girl into his arms. Spinning around in a circle, he left several kissed on her face. Lucy couldn't control her laugher, he was like a child.

"Did you see that, Lucy?!"

"Of course I did, dork."

Zeref saw the adoration and love in Lucy's eyes as she watched Natsu's happy grin. A smile never leaving her face.

" _You found a good one, Natsu."_

* * *

"This hits the spot," Mavis closed her eyes and let the steam from her hot chocolate warm her face.

"I agree," Lucy took a small sip of hers, knowing it never failed that she would burn her tongue.

"I'm glad we did this," Zeref took one of Mavis' gloved hands in his. They were now in town square; the snow was falling softly and the wind was just barely blowing. A perfect moment for a walk.

"Yeah, as long as we don't do it again," Natsu had an arm around Lucy's shoulders for two reasons: one, was because he needed support since his leg was aching so badly. Two, any excuse to hold Lucy was good enough.

"Oh, come on," Lucy pinched his side, even though it did no good between her gloves and his thick coat, "it was fun. You even won both rounds of bowling!"

"Hell yeah, I did," he wiggled his eyebrows, "shouldn't the winner get a prize"

"Hm," Lucy moved to stand in front of him, "how about an Eskimo kiss?"

He pouted, "How about a real one? Or French. French is good."

"Natsu," she hissed, smacking his chest, again not really hurting him, "let's keep private things private!"

His grin only made her flush more.

"Come on," Zeref closed his eyes, blocking out the fact he just heard his baby brother ask his girlfriend to stick her tongue in his mouth… definitely need to forget that, "let's go."

"We'll have to do this more often! And the play dates once we have kids!"

"Not even married and you want kids?" Natsu asked, honestly hoping she didn't just imply he and Lucy should have kids when they haven't even been dating a year!

"Of course!" Mavis giggled, "Who doesn't love babies!"

Natsu coughed, "Zeref," then coughed again.

"Wrong," the elder Dragneel snorted, "I adore children. Even have a name picked out."

"You never told me that!"

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Well, for a boy, Larcade," Zeref waited for an awe but really heard.

"Bleh, don't torture your kid," Natsu took a gulp o g his cooled hot chocolate.

"It's nice," Lucy wound her arm with Natsu's, liking the idea of a little boy running around.

"I love it," Mavis laid her head on her fiancée's shoulder, "I really do. And I also have a name picked out for a boy."

"You do?" Zeref inquired.

"Yes, um," Mavis stared into her lovers eyes, "What about August? We started dating in that month…"

"Awe!" Lucy lifted a hand to her mouth to hide her smile, Natsu just rolled his eyes.

Zeref smiled, he liked that name too. He kissed her blonde curls, he hoped their children looked just like their beautiful mother.

Natsu kinda liked the idea of having a nephew. He liked Larcarde better than August. He'd probably call him Cade for short.

Looking down, he wondered if his kids would have Lucy's blonde hair or his own exotic color.

He blinked, not knowing where that thought came from. But unlike most, Natsu never freaked out when a new idea formed in his head randomly. After all, he was thinking about his mission when the image of Lucy's pretty eyes came to him. Then he started thinking about all her letters and how much he wanted to go home. Maybe that was God's way of keeping him safe.

He said it was a letter that saved him. And it was true. Lucy was waiting for him, and that made him fight harder. It made surviving mean more. He almost lost his arm along with his leg, thankfully that didn't happen.

He didn't know what he would have done if he couldn't place both his arms around her.

"Hey," Lucy was looking up at him with those bog chocolate eyes that had saved him, "What's up? You dazed off there."

"I'm fine," he unlinked their arms to lace his fingers with hers, it was hard because of their gloves but it worked. This arm... his right arm was the one he almost lost. He lifted her hand to kiss it, "Maybe double dates aren't so bad."

"What changed your mind?"

"You," he laughed at her confused face, "don't worry about it."

"OK…" she wasn't convinced.

But that was fine with him. He owed her his life and more, she he had all the time in the world to tell her.

* * *

*Just wanna point out I know nothing about tanks so.. I made something up. If you know more about them and know exactly what one looks like on the inside, tell me and I can edit this!

**If you keep up with the manga then you know what those names are and crappp. I wish I knew.. Now I wanna use them here... oh well.

Thanks for reading :) I have a NEW Letters fic coming soon! I'm gonna call it **Letters: In Another Life.** Right now it's just one chapter, I may make it a drabble series too, not sure yet!

 **ALSO!** Do you guys want me to post a chapter of the timeline of this fic? I have it all wrote down and stuff, just an idea ^^

XOXO-Smile


End file.
